Ramen, Sake and cheezepuffs
by WhiteTigerLilly
Summary: Kagome and Inu get drunk? Sango's pregnant? And a weird change for Inu and Kagome? OMG... and Momma wants to make the wedding plans? Great story, fun read! IK MS plz RR Intro to new characters by me... Dream Demons!
1. The effects of sake

RAMEN, SAKE, AND CHEEZEPUFFS  
  
By: Jocelyn Marie  
  
Disclaimer: No hotstuff (InuYasha) doesn't belong to me. *Sniffling*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I have 3 warnings. *1. Kagome's a little dense in the 2nd chapter *2. If you call me a hentai there is a giant boomerang waiting to meet your face. (Cough cough*Nisi and Becca*Cough. You know who you are!) And *3. I used "HUH?" a lot. I thought it was so funny! Oh! Yah! This is rated Pg-13, I just can't bring myself to write anything more. I am truly not the hentai people try to say I am. (Cough cough *Nisi* Cough cough) If for some strange idiotic reason I get bored and add a lemon. I'll change the rating. But don't worry, I don't think I will.  
  
Here goes!  
  
"Eeepp! Inuyasha, I want to go home!"  
  
"No way, wench! We have shards to find."  
  
"No, I have to go home."  
  
Inuyasha got up and sat on the edge of the well.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Well I say.. *SIT*!"  
  
Inuyasha fell backwards into the well. Kagome jumped in after him. She felt at peace for the 3 seconds she was passing time. Kagome Climbed out the well and stared down at Inuyasha who was peeling his face off of the bottom of the well. He jumped out and faced her, fangs bared.  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Don't make me 's' word you! You know I'll do it!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
Inuyasha was sent back through time again. Kagome just shook her head and adjusted the straps on her knapp sac. She stood looking down into the well waiting for her hanyou companion to jump out at her. After staring into the well for 30 to 40 seconds, Kagome turned and headed for her house. Before she could open her door a pair of clawed hands wrapped firmly around her waist. She soon found herself in the feudal era.  
  
"Damn wench!"  
  
"Kami! Inuyasha I just want to go home, Jeez!  
  
"No, you're staying here!"  
  
"NO! For the millionth time, I'm not staying!"  
  
"You're not leaving till we find one more shard!"  
  
"And, what if I don't?"  
  
"I'll..Feh! Fine just leave!"  
  
"You'll WHAT Inuyasha?"  
  
"..^.^.."  
  
"You'll what?!"  
  
"Oi, Never mind, wench!"  
  
"Fine! Whatever. I'm going home, do you want to come? I can get some cheezepuffs!"  
  
"Cheezepoofs?"  
  
"Yah! You gotta try those they're really good! I never brought any here, but maybe I can bring some next week.  
  
"Well fine but only because it's the new moon."  
  
"Alright Inuyasha, whatever you say."  
  
Kagome stood up and smoothed out her clothes. She then looked at Inuyasha and signaled for them to leave.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Two minutes later  
  
Kagome pulled a stepping stool out in front of the cabinet. The cheezepuffs were all the way at the top. Kagome reached up but still couldn't reach. Inuyasha sighed and sat her on the counter top. He stood up and got the cheezepuffs. Before he stepped of the stool, he pulled out a bottle.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"Wha's dis?"  
  
"Sake."  
  
"Oh..Can we have some?"  
  
"Well I guess, as long as we don't drink too much."  
  
Kagome got off the counter and went to another cabinet for some glasses. She noticed a letter taped to the refrigerator. It read;  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
Aunt Akiko had her baby yesterday. Grandpa, Sota, and I are out of town for the week. I got your schoolwork. It's upstairs in your room on your desk. Be good sweetie!  
  
Love you, Mom  
  
"What's that Kagome?"  
  
"Oh. It's just a little letter from my mom."  
  
"What it say?"  
  
"She's out for the week, my aunt Akiko had her baby."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"How do you open this?"  
  
Kagome smacked his forehead, and twisted the cap open as he growled at her. She looked at him and giggled, 'He looks so cute when he's mad!' She thought to herself. She put some ramen noodles to cook.  
  
"Mmm! Ramen, sake and cheezepuffs!" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and looked at the ramen. Kagome grabbed a bowl and filled it with cheezepuffs. She grabbed the glasses and sake and put them on the coffee table in front of the T.V. Inuyasha followed her into the living room with the bowl of cheezepuffs. Kagome ran back into the Kitchen to get two bowls of ramen and butterscotch Kahlua on a tray. Kagome and Inuyasha finally settled to watch a movie. It was already getting dark out. Kagome turned on the TV and put on the exorcist on. She drank her sake as Inuyasha slurped his Ramen. Kagome and Inuyasha eventually ended up drinking too much sake. Kagome found everything scary and Inuyasha found everything funny. The part in the movie where the girls head starts spinning came on.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Inu she's Possessed!"  
  
"Ahahahahahaha! Her head spins!" Inuyasha said laughing hysterically.  
  
"Eww, eww, eww, eww, eww! Inu save me!" Kagome said as she balled up into the sofa, and hugged her pillow as tight as she could.  
  
"Hehehehehe!"  
  
Inuyasha got up and turned of the TV. He plopped back down into the sofa resting his head in Kagome's lap. He started laughing hysterically when he saw Kagome covering her ears and yelling.  
  
"Stoppit, stoppit Inuyasha! Stop the VCR!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha thought long and hard for a couple seconds. Then suddenly in mid "STOPPIT" he caught her lips in his own. Kagome pulled away wide eyed. She was dazed and stared down at Inuyasha, whose head was again resting in her lap. Her hands slowly dropped from her ears.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kagome yew looked so pweddy!" (A/N: They're drunk remember!)  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I like cheese-poofs!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I like yew!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You taste good!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"..^o^.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome tried to think strait. She figured since he was drunk she could get anything out of him.  
  
"Inuyasha do you like Kikyo?"  
  
"HA! That hussy? Naw she cheated on me wit my broffer."  
  
"Your Wha?"  
  
"My Brooder."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My buther."  
  
"Oh! Your brother!"  
  
"Yah, dat!"  
  
"She screwed FLUFFY!??"  
  
"Yup, Sesshomaru, and she thought I wouldn't know!"  
  
"But-."  
  
"I could smell it!"  
  
"But I thought you loved her!"  
  
"Nope! She was just a friend! But boy, could she get on my nerves! Always hangin' on me like dat! Stoopid wench wouldn't give me 5 minutes to breathe!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do you think about...ME?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Inuyasha sat up and looked into her eyes. He smiled at her, making her heart melt. She looked down shyly. He lifted her chin slowly and kissed her. Her lips tasted like the butterscotch kahlua, sweet. He pulled away slowly and Kagome brought her fingers to her lips.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You are my first kiss."  
  
"Oh! So if I do this it's..."  
  
He kissed her.  
  
"3."  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
"4."  
  
Kagome pulled him into her on the 5th kiss. She pulled away giggling. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
  
"5."  
  
Kagome said slyly.  
  
"Wow." Inuyasha said then he kissed her again.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You wanna know sumfing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wub you!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I woob you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wove you!"  
  
Kagome smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I love you, Inu-kun!"  
  
A/N: Okay! Done! Finally! Well what did you think? Please review and tell me!  
  
Sooooooo, okay this chapter isn't what you think it is, but I guess you'll find out next chapter what's going on! I think you'll all like it a lot!  
  
TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
Love Ya, Tiger Lilly. 


	2. Plans

Ramen, Sake and Cheezepuffs  
  
By: Jocelyn Marie  
  
Disclaimer: If Inuyasha were mine, this wouldn't be on fan fiction. I'm not going to keep doing this. You should get the point after hearing, or should I say seeing it twice!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Okay I made a booboo in the first chapters' author note. I said Kagome was a little dense in the 2nd chapter but I meant in the first. Yano the whole "huh" thing? Well on to the story.  
  
~~~~*Please don't kill me! Flames are accepted! Kirara loves em!*~~~~  
  
Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha was dosing off. Kagome nuzzled into him and fell asleep.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
~~~~*A/N: This is the end of a dream. Ha Ha I told you it wasn't what it seemed to be. The beep beep is the alarm clock waking her from her pleasant lil' dream.  
  
"Good morning! This is KYWZ with your morning line up! It's 6:30am under the clear blue skies of Japan, on this Fabulous Friday. SO the next song up is Fukai Mori. Enjoy!"  
  
Kagome reached out and slammed her hand down on the blasted alarm clock. It was too early for Kike's 'happy go' attitude. Kagome got off her bed, she swore the only reason she woke up to Kike's voice every morning was because it was her cousin on the other side of town whom she missed dearly.  
  
"UGGG! What is with these stupid dreams! I don't even like Inuyasha! We can't even be in the same room with out getting into another fight! OH yeah! And to think I have to go see that stupid moron today or he'll throw one of his childish hissy fits!" She walked to her closet and got out a blue jean skirt and a baby blue peasant top. Fridays were dress down days. She then grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.  
  
Kagome turned the radio back on, but instead of having it on in her room she had it on in her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and then turned on the water. It was cool. It was too hot to take a warm bath. She grabbed her Shampoo and lathered her hair. Her mind kept wondering to her dream. 'Why do I keep having these weird dreams?' She rinsed out the shampoo and rubbed the conditioner into her hair. 'Even if I liked Inuyasha one tiny bit it wouldn't matter! Oy! Why should I care?' Kagome finished her shower and got out to dress. 'The question is why do I care?'  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Kagome grabbed her book bag and ran out of the house, followed by Sota. She dragged her feet dreading the moment she would hear her friends and see Hojo.  
  
"Hey 'Gome what's wrong? You don't look too happy!"  
  
"Oh, I just don't feel like hearing my friend's questions or seeing Hojo!"  
  
"Who's Homo!?"  
  
"NO! Ha ha ha! I said Hojo! You know the guy who always gives Grandpa those gifts for my supposed sicknesses? That's him."  
  
"Oh, that preppy dude!"  
  
"Yeah him!"  
  
Kagome dropped Sota off at his school. On the way she bumped into her Friends who decided to drive her crazy with about fifty questions.  
  
***A/N: I don't know their names. I forgot so I'm just going to pick some from my Japanese baby name book. NO I DON'T HAVE KIDS I JUST GET BORED! And yes all three names are officially girls names!  
  
Hanaoki, Kikuno, and Katsuko all hugged Kagome. They sounded like the snow monkeys at the zoo, NOISY.  
  
"I heard that Hojo's going to ask you to the Spring Fling dance!" Said Hanaoki as she jumped happily.  
  
"Yeah! What are you going to say?" Katsuko cut in.  
  
Kagome was surprised that Kikuno hadn't joined the yelling contest.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRING! 'Jeez talk about saved by the bell!'  
  
***A/N: I'm just going by the American school system! I don't feel like explaining it to the people who will not understand. Although, it is not much different from our own.  
  
"Um. I gotta go. I have to go to my locker and get my algebra book then drop of my make-up work at the main office before homeroom starts."  
  
Before she ran into school she pondered bringing her friends from the past to the Spring Fling. As she walked down the hall she wondered if that would just cause trouble. Mr. Tough Hanyou gone mad might try to attack someone innocently trying to get some Hawaiian punch. She shook it off her mind and got her book out of her locker. But then again it was next week on Saturday in the gym from 8pm to 12am. 'That's when the new moon is! NO, 'Gome don't even think about it! It's a catastrophe waiting to happen! Like that movie Carrie!' She had seen it when she went on vacation in America with her friend Alyssa. They went to wildwood in New Jersey. It was a long flight! First she went from Tokyo Airport to Napa Valley Airport in California. Then from California she went to Wildwood in New Jersey. It was great being trilingual! (English, Mandarin, and of course Japanese. Her native language!) It helped a lot on her trip. She could speak for herself unlike many of the tourist that came to America.  
  
Kagome finally got to homeroom. Just as she sat down the bell rang.  
  
"Good morning class." Said Mrs. Saobe "Hello! Higurashi, that's two full school weeks!"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Saobe but I'm starting to feel a bit sick again."  
  
Kagome was now 17 and a junior in Fukimoto's School for the advanced. How she had gotten so far she had no clue! So after two years of faking she got used to making up stories. She would be back to school in 4 days though. The only shards missing were those that Naraku had. Inuyasha had stopped bugging her about looking for the shards after Kagome confirmed that Naraku had the last thirteen shards. 'Inuyasha is so weird! But I can't help wondering, does Inuyasha think of me that way? Maybe I *should* get him drunk and try to find out!'  
  
A/N: Da Da Dummmmmmmm!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*SNICKERS EVILLY*AHAHAHAHAHA*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So What did ya think? I ran out of ideas at the moment! So I'm gonna stop! Sorry it's ssssssssoooooooooo short  
  
PLEEEEEEEEZE REVIEW!  
  
If you have any ideas don't be scurred to tell me! I think I need some at the moment! (Scurred, I'm such an ass! LOL!)  
  
I LOVE YA! MUAHZ!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*MINI FIC*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Watches little picture in head of chibi Inu chasing chibi 'Gome. Inuyasha is Singing 'Shake that ass! Watch ya self! Shake that ass! Show me what ya working with!'*  
  
Kagome: I think I should take this sake, Jocelyn.  
  
Jocelyn: NNOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Inuyasha: Wazzup ma Sista! Does Hand Shake with Jocelyn  
  
Kagome's Jaw drops as she sees Inu walk in decked out in Phat farm. Complete wit ICE! (Platinum and diamonds for da fellas dat don't know the Gangsta estilo!)  
  
Ya all know I love you! I was just bored! Sorry!  
  
Oh yeah I'm not as Ghetto as I'm making myself sound right now!  
  
MUSIC PLAYIN: Danger! Get on the floor! Been so long you've been gone, so please tell me what it is that you wanna see!  
  
I like almost every type of music ya could dish out! I'm on a sugar rush. PURPLE EASTER PEEPS! YAHOOOOO! 


	3. A celestial body of light

Ramen, Sake and Cheezepuffs  
  
By Jocelyn Marie  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: HA HA HA I'm evil aren't I? YUP IT was all a dream! This chapter and maybe the next is going to be Inuyasha's dream sequence.  
  
A/N2: Note to Nisi at bottom.  
  
Kagome stood up from fighting off four huge demons with her powerful miko abilities. Since she had discovered her powers, or rather learned how to use them she was extremely fast and agile. As she spinned around to shoot another arrow a youkai came running at her and she dodged quickly. As she turned again to avoid it Inuyasha came down on the large demon with the tetsusaiga. As Inuyasha killed off one demon, five more came at him. Kagome quickly shot them down with her flaming arrows.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome quickly fought of the twenty-one demons Naraku had sent to kill them. Naraku promised that any if demon could kill one of them would be given a shard of the Shikon No Tama.  
  
Naraku's powers had increased greatly as he absorbed more demons. At some point he killed Kikyo to steal the demons that served her. Inuyasha saw it happen but really didn't care as long as his Kagome was safe.  
  
"Kagome, is Naraku near by?"  
  
"Yes he has the last shards."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"27."  
  
Kagome put down her pack, and bow and arrows. She was suddenly feeling very weak. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder to ask what was wrong. She winced and pulled away.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome pulled off her fleece to reveal a bloody tank top. Her arm had a gash about four inches long running down from her shoulder. She saw the blood on her hands and began to shake. She then lifted her shirt to see where the pain in her stomach was coming from. One of the demons had caught her with their katana. The cut wasn't very deep but it hurt a lot, she would heal from it quickly without stitches. When Kagome saw her blood running down her waist she passed out into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Kaede, where are Miroku, Sango, and Shippo?"  
  
"They are following Naraku. Let me see her."  
  
Kaede took a bottle of water from Kagome's Knapp sac. She washed off Kagome's cut and covered it carefully. Before wrapping Kagome's arm, Kaede sealed her arm with the liquid stitches she had brought back from her time.  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and leaped off following the scents of his friends. He knew the scents would lead to Naraku. Then Inuyasha and Kagome would finally be able to kill Naraku and complete the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Kaede stayed behind to help the wounded villagers. Inuyasha ran as quickly as he could and soon caught up to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. He saw Miroku Standing over an unconscious Sango. She had passed out from the black cloud that Naraku had made to protect him self. The only way for anyone to get through the poisonous cloud would be to have Kagome purify it with her powers. If she didn't Japan was doomed.  
  
*~~~~A/N: I could end this here and be evil but I've taken too long so you guys deserve to see a little more of what happens in his dream. PS. I've just recently realized how choppy *SNIFFLE* my writing is! I'm a TERRIBLE writer! SORRY! *Sniffles* I'm one sad Bipolar person. Today just so happens to be one of those days and no it's NOT because I'm PMSing! I hate when people say its cause I'm PMSing! It's not and that's a fact I would know! OPPS I'm babbling senselessly! Like I said, Sorry! ~~~*  
  
"Kagome, Kagome wake up!"  
  
Kagome coughed and her brown eyes met with his golden honey colored eyes.  
  
"Kagome you have to wake up! You have to purify the cloud so we can get the rest of the jewel shards."  
  
"No, I can't!"  
  
"Why Kagome? If you don't we'll all die! All of Japan will die!"  
  
"I can't! For what we'll all die anyhow! Demons and humans are always at war. There is no good left to save! Nothing at all!"  
  
A silent tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Kagome please! There is good. A lot of good. A lot worth saving!"  
  
"Like what? Please. Tell me Inuyasha. What is worth saving?"  
  
She began sobbing as she trembled in his arms. He began to embrace her and wiped a tear away.  
  
"Family, Children! True love."  
  
"I don't understand! I don't have a love of that kind. I don't know it."  
  
She turned her cheek to look away but he softly took her face.  
  
"Yes you do! Your family loves you and me-I love you."  
  
Tears fell down her cheeks as she cried and he softly kissed her.  
  
"I love you Kagome. I love you!"  
  
Kagome placed a hand on his cheek and sniffled. She began to cry harder as she whispered to him.  
  
"I Love You. I always have."  
  
With that she kissed him and got up. Inuyasha watched her holding her arm as she walked into the poisonous cloud. She was completely unharmed. Her body took on a celestial glow and her wounds disappeared along with the bandages. As she got closer the demons around her began to convulse and died. Then as she stood in front of Naraku her clothes changed. She was in a white gown which sparkled and around both of her arms appeared golden bracelets and bangles rang around her ankles.  
  
Naraku could not move. The power and radiance of her love held him still as demons began to stream out of him disappearing into the depths of a fiery eternity.  
  
Kagome reached out and touched his shoulder with her left hand. Streams of white light began to burst forth from his withering body. The demons that remained flew from his body and burned in the blackish cloud that was once of their own weak power. She them lifted her right hand over his heart.  
  
"This Naraku is for the innocent lives you stole. For Sango and her loved ones. For Miroku and his forefathers. For the people lost because of you! THIS IS FOR LOVE!"  
  
With that Kagome let her anger and fear and hatred and all the bad in her flow out into her power. Then suddenly Naraku yelled out in pain. He fell to his knees and disappeared into the dust. Then the cloud became pink as Kagome purified it, and then it disappeared.  
  
Kagome passed out from the exhaustions of the full power that had flowed out of her. She fell to the ground, and her angelic glow brightened then slowly went out. Inuyasha ran to her side and picked her up.  
  
*A/N:~~~~Sorry! I can't write the rest of the dream. I really want to but I have a lot of problems with my life! I promise I'll update once a week though. I just realized it's not that I'm bipolar I'm not really sure if I am! But, I have bipolar people in my family. Well my real problem, which I just realized, is that I'm depressed. I'm leaving to Florida from Pennsylvania. I've been here most of my life, and I'm leaving to some where I don't know! *Tears* I want to go and I don't want to go. I don't want to leave my friends. *really tearing*  
  
Well, if you care that I'm in a depressed state Please review. It makes me feel better!  
  
OH, Yeah after I get the dream sequences the story will pick up and get better I left a little foreshadowing.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
*~~~~Note to Nisi: I'm not mad at you, I'm just an idiot! Sorry if I've been giving off bitchy vibes. I'm just trying not to get more attached to all of you guys then I all ready am! You don't understand how hard it is for me to leave. You'll still have the sisterhood and if I'm lucky I'll have E-mail! ( 


	4. A Dreams End

Ramen, Sake and Cheezepuffs  
  
By Jocelyn Marie  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: HEE THAT WAS SO COOL!  
  
Everyone loved chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for me! For the people who guessed that it was a cross between '5th element and Sailor Moon' you were right whoopee! Yahoo! MY BIPOLAR ASS IS HAPPY TODAY!  
  
Thanks to Pikacar and Sarah, you guys have no idea how much better you made me feel!  
  
Thanks to Becca cause she's the person that gave me inspiration to think of this fic. SLEEPOVER+KAHLUA+CHEEZEPUFFS= Some crazy ass teens like me and you! I hope our friendship garden grows before I leave!  
  
LOVE YA ALL THANKS!  
  
~~~~~~~^o^~~~~~~~~~~~* HERE GOES *~~~~~~~~~~~^o^~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome close, as she began to stir. As Kagome opened her eyes slowly Inuyasha hugged her close and softly began to brush his lips against hers. Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed her lips against his. She pulled away and looked at him as she breathed heavily. Just then Miroku picked Sango up and swung her in a half circle.  
  
"It's gone! Sango It's gone the Kaazana is gone!"  
  
Sango simply smiled as he set her on to her feet and picked Kirara up. Then she looked away and frowned as a tear rolled down her cheek. She tried not to sound like she was crying and said,  
  
"I guess you're going on your own to find that special someone to bear your child!"  
  
"No, I've already found her."  
  
"Yeah, and who's that?"  
  
Miroku lifted Sango's tear streaked face and kissed her softly.  
  
Kagome laughed softly as Inuyasha sat her up.  
  
"I guess love rubs off!"  
  
"Kagome, I have some thing very important to ask you."  
  
Kagome bit her lip, and sat still looking at him patiently.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the necklace that his father, Inutaisho had given his mother as a wedding gift.  
  
"Kagome will you be my mate forever, OR should I say will you marry me?"  
  
Kagome was too speechless and just shook her head up and down vigorously.  
  
~~~~~~~ BOUNCE, BOUNCE, BOUNCE, BOUNCE, BOUNCE, BOUNCE.  
  
~~~~*A/N: this is now reality! That was such a cute dream! Hee!  
  
Shippo bounced on Inuyasha's branch shaking him out of his dream.  
  
"Inuyasha! C'mon wake up!"  
  
"HUH? Wha?" 'Oi, I've been watching too many of those movie things.'  
  
"When is Kagome coming?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know! Why would I care?"  
  
"Cause she's your shard detector?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I don't know and don't care!"  
  
"Whatever, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the little kitsune on the head then winced at the thought of Kagome sitting him all the way to Kami knows where!  
  
"OWW! I'm telling Kagome!"  
  
Miroku walked up to the tree and looked up at the wide eyed Inuyasha, as the comical scene unfolded.  
  
"Thinking about the huge SIT you're going to receive today?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Whatever you say Inuyasha. Whatever you say."  
  
^o^~~~~*Later on; about half an hour before Kagome arrives from school. AKA 2:30 *~~~~^o^  
  
Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku tree, as his friends went about their business. He leaned against the trunk of the tree. He was pondering his dream. He again changed his position. (Get your minds out the gutter!) His feet hung from the tree as he sat on the branch. He began to think to himself.  
  
'Why do I keep having these dreams? They're so stupid! They're so mushy! If Kagome knew about those dreams she'd sit me so hard my children would be born with flat faces! Stupid wench! I shouldn't even think about her! She thinks she just my shard detector and that's the way I want to keep it! Besides I can't risk it any how! I'll Lose her, just like mom and Kikyo.'  
  
"Inuyasha, Isn't it time for ye to go get Kagome!"  
  
"FEH! Yes Kaede-sama MASTER! I'm on my way."  
  
"Poor Hanyou, So young and angry."  
  
"I heard that hag! I'll be back!"  
  
With that Inuyasha walked to the bone eaters well. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind of his deep feelings for Kagome, and with that he jumped into the well.  
  
~~~~~~~* End of chapter 4 *~~~~~~~  
  
The next chapter will just skip forward a couple minutes to Kagome getting home to find a certain hanyou in her house. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!  
  
So what do you think will happen next will these dreams keep happening or will 'the love bug' make the truth come out!  
  
A/N: Yes I know the morning after the dream is boring but believe me this fic will be getting more interesting with more detailed dreams. Of course the morning after is dreary but I promise the next chapter will be interesting.  
  
I you Have any good Ideas just review and tell me!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! They make me a happy person! You see my fics are my escape from reality so I really like to hear what you guys think about my imaginative escapes.  
  
REVIEW and make me smile! ^-^  
  
OH yeah, I'm going to start putting the dreams as one shots too! Kind of like sneek peeks!  
  
REVIEW! 


	5. Home again

Ramen, Sake and Cheezepuffs  
  
By Jocelyn Marie  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: LA DE DA! I'm so happy! 30 reviews! HEE HEE! *T.T my friends say I actually laugh like that!* Any who when your done with this you must check out my friend PINKTIGERLILLY She got a story that is quite funny! Oh, I want to dedicate this Chapter to STACE aka KREEPY KID! HEE she gave me the idea for part of this chapter~  
  
I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but *T.T here goes the list!* I went to Florida and then my mom sold our computer to get a dell in a month and I have no time to type except when I'm at school! I'M SOOO SORRY!  
  
~This is Reality~ ~I got an complain or two that people couldn't tell the difference between the dreams and the reality.~  
  
^o^ Here Goes!  
  
~~~~*Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha jumped out the well half expecting Souta to jump on him and half expecting Buyo's Meow, as a welcome. He didn't know what to do with his feelings But, for know he knew he had to hide them it was as if another person was guiding his dreams. *HINT HINT* He shook his head and inhaled deeply. Then he headed to Kagome's house.  
  
Inuyasha debated in his head whether he would jump into Kagome's window or walk through the door to say hi to Kagome's mom. He decided on avoiding conversation and jumped into the window that Kagome always left unlocked for him. She knew how much he hated being interrogated.  
  
He jumped into her window inhaling her sweet and addictive scent. She naturally smelled like ripe cherries and spring, with all its sweet new flowers. He sat on the end of her bed and looked at the clock radio thing. Kagome said she would be back when it said 3:30. The clock blinked 3:17. He impatiently lay down and dosed off.  
  
~~~~*Kagome  
  
Kagome walked on her way home thinking about a lot! First there was the Spring Fling, and then Hojo, then life as a developing miko! How screwy could her life possibly get! Then there was Inuyasha and her romance novel dreams. She didn't know what to do. But, she most definitely couldn't realize her love for an annoying, adorable puppy.  
  
On her way she stopped at Souta's school and headed to the flagpole where he would be waiting. Souta saw Kagome and immediately popped of the blue and yellow bench.  
  
"Hi, Sis! How was school!?"  
  
"Oh, just the normal everyday blah de blah and gossip!"  
  
"Kag, why do girls gossip so much? I'm only ten, and there's rumors I'm getting married to Simiko Watanabe!"  
  
"Simiko Watanabe, Isn't that the girl you said you liked?"  
  
Souta's cheeks darkened a couple shades of red. Kagome's grandfather and Simiko's father were talking arranged marriage. They both live by the old shrine life ways. Both Souta and Simiko agreed, but the arrangement weren't for sure yet. Even if they were, Simiko's father said she had to wait till she was 16. If Simiko didn't agree at 14 the deal was off.  
  
"KAGOME! Be quiet! They'll start the kissing rumor! AGAIN!"  
  
"You kissed Simi?"  
  
"Ye-es. But shut up! They'll hear you!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Kagome and Souta walked home quietly. Souta was thinking about his so- called fiancé and Kagome couldn't get her mind off of Inuyasha. She guessed that Inuyasha would probably be home waiting to yell at her for being 5 or 6 minutes late!  
  
Souta ran up the shrine stairs and Kagome followed. Souta Immediately went to the snack cabinet and Kagome went to her room. Much to her surprise she didn't get yelled at.  
  
There was Inuyasha. Sleeping. Breathing. Kagome looked at him and shook her head. She knew something was strange. She was suddenly having all these emotions. Brought by her dreams. She knew that dreams could be life. In a sense, her heart sending her a secret message. But she refused to read it! She was in denial. She was denying her self the only true joy she was allowed to have. Inuyasha.  
  
She sat on his bed and rubbed on of his furry ears softly. They felt like velvet. Velvet always made her think of Christmas. Because she got to decorate with all of the velvet ribbons. Before she had realized it, she slowly bent over hear his breathing. She wanted to kiss him, but she realized what she had just thought and stood quickly in a rage. She was angry and it was her own fault! She would make him mad too!  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
"Ahhhgg! WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH?"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"OWW! Kagome what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Kagome let out a yelp as Inuyasha pinned her on her bed for being such a bitch. She wouldn't sit him. She couldn't, and he knew it.  
  
"AGGG! GET OFF!"  
  
"FOR WHAT? SO YOU COULD SIT ME AGAIN FOR NO GOOD REASON!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"GET....OFF!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly let her go and was out her window before she could think straight.  
  
~~~~* Kagome talking to herself* "What is wrong with meeeee. Why am I doing this? Who's doing this to me? WHY?"  
  
She laid down and let her head rest on her pillow. Some how she knew this wasn't all her. She wasn't so audacious. She was quiet. The only time she was outspoken was when she was angry and she knew it!  
  
She would take a nap, then wake to an angry hanyou yelling at her to wake up so they could "search for the shards!" She was tired of searching. She wanted something more! She wanted to raise a family, and live a normal 21st century life! She never thought she could become who she had become, never the less a Miko! The idea would make everyone think she was crazy!  
  
She heaved a sigh and let herself be taken into dreamland little did she know that this dream would be more weird than all the others.  
  
~~~~*Inuyasha  
  
"Stupid wench! She had no reason to sit me! NONE, WHAT SO EVER!"  
  
He huffed and leaned against the tree out side Kagome's window. He was going to wait for her even if she was being a bitch. For now he would just relax and dose of in the tree. But little did he know what both he and Kagome were in for.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked this. I know it took me forever but you try living my life and then you can complain all you want!  
  
OH just cause I feel like it: I AM NO LONGER FRIENDS WITH DENISE CRUZ!  
  
*Huffs* there all better! This one was a little longer I'll will update sooner this time I don't have any more crazy finals to deal with! 


	6. What Dream Demons May Come

Ramen, Sake, and Cheezepuffs  
  
By WhiteTigerLilly  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Okay, Once again here I am typing but this time I have no reason to! 3 reviews? That's it I feel terrible, but then again that is my own fault for taking so long to update. Half the people who read this probably think that I never updated. *Sniffle* If you read this please don't forget to review! If I don't get at least 5 reviews after this I am definitely going to quit this story!  
  
: P ~~Well on to the story!~~  
  
Kagome found herself floating in a bubble. Inuyasha found himself in the same situation. Surrounding them were other bubbles. On held Sango and one held Miroku. But wait there was a fifth and sixth bubble with two other people. The female stood and greeted them.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
"Hi, But why are you saying hi to the wench, this is my dream." Inuyasha huffed, "Who the heck are you anyways!"  
  
"I am Mitsuki. I am a Dream demon."  
  
Just then Kagome realized she wasn't speaking so decided to speak.  
  
"Umm! Hi, Mitsuki?"  
  
"Hey, who said you could interrupt my dream, Wench?"  
  
"This is my dream! So shut up!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me!"  
  
"Get out of my dream!"  
  
"It's my dream!"  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Mitsuki yelled. "You are both here for a purpose!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Mitsuki sighed and Kagome's and Inuyasha's bubbles became one, so that they were standing together.  
  
"Only in your unity can I be united with mine."  
  
"Look Mitsuki I don't need any riddles! I forgot that you guys still existed!"  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Almost all the dream demons are extinct. They only actually come to you if they need your help."  
  
"Then we've got to help her!" *Chibi Kagome does superhero pose*  
  
"Hey, cut that out! I'm not helping some wench unless there is something in it for me!"  
  
"Once again" Mitsuki said, "I need your help. Naraku is to powerful for me but I can aid you in this shard hunt."  
  
"Hold the phone! How do you know about the shards!? Why do we have to do this, and why am I sharing this dream with an inconsiderate idiot?!"  
  
"Kagome, would you have your heart's desire spoken before the desire itself?"  
  
Kagome closed her mouth shut with a click.  
  
"How do you know? I'm not even sure anymore!"  
  
"What is this wench talking about Kagome? What are you talking about?"  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood quietly waiting for Mitsuki to say or do some thing. And she did. Mitsukis' bubble, and Kagomes and Inuyashas' bubble became one bigger bubble. Mitsukis' mouse blonde hair flew up around her to land back softly as the small wind died.  
  
"Please be quiet and listen. I will tell you my story, and you will understand."  
  
"Feh! Hurry up, I got some shard huntin' to do!"  
  
"Shut up dog-boy! Okay Mitsuki, we're listening."  
  
"My husband, Otaka, was taken as dream servant to Naraku. He is restricted to anything any everything. For if he does so Naraku will send one of his other Dream servants to kill our only child. My unborn child. Naraku took Otaka a month ago Which is why I have sent these dreams. You are destined to kill Naraku. You Kagome are our only hope."  
  
"Hold on so your sayin' yesterday's dream will come true?"  
  
"Inuyasha what dreams?"  
  
"What do you mean what dreams? I could ask the same!"  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to answer!"  
  
"Yes you do wench!"  
  
"Excuse me, as I was saying, If you two can just stop fighting and realize your feelings I could tell you were the shards are and you could defeat Naraku!"  
  
"Yes I see that, but what does feelings have to do with anything?"  
  
"Only then will you be strong. Only then will you be able to defeat Naraku."  
  
"How's that wench!?"  
  
"Call me that one more time and I'll tell Princess Serena (Kagome) all about your sweet little dream! Got it buster!"  
  
"Serves you right Inuyasha! I hate when you call me that!"  
  
Mitsuki's bubble began to split and joined her husband's bubble. Sango and Miroku's bubbles joined as they continued to sleep. Then the bubble around them became opaque. (A/N: You can't see through it)  
  
~~~~~~I could stop it here but I'll feel like I got some splannin' to do! (Lucille Ball's face pops on screen)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha Looked perplexed.  
  
"What the hell! Aren't we supposed to wake up!"  
  
"No dog boy! You got some Explaining to do."  
  
Mitsuki's voice could be heard, "Tell each other what needs to be said, including all your dreams and you can wake up and go about your crazy young lives! Oh yeah in order to get out of this one this dream has to end like all the others!"  
  
"Uggh! Why is she doing this to me? Its not like I'm shy enough as it is! I mean here I am In a dream but this dream is real but it isn't at the same time! Oy!"  
  
"Who said there was going to be any logic to it all! Your talking about a freakin' dream demon here!"  
  
"Your right but if there is no logic THEN WHY CANT I WAKE UP AND ACT LIKE THIS NEVER HAPPENED!"  
  
"Feh, Why don't you start explaining your dream while your jabbering!"  
  
"Why do I have to go first!? Why cant you."  
  
~~~~~~Uh oh! I'm done with this chappie if I get 5 reviews by tomorrow I'll update tomorrow. OKAY????  
  
OKAY! ^_________^ LOVE YA, WhiteTigerLilly 


	7. Love, Kisses and Such

Ramen, Sake, and Cheezepuffs  
  
By WhiteTigerLilly  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hee! I'm so happy! I got plenty of reviews to write the next chapter with! Well I wont keep you waiting! Here goes!  
  
~~~~Still in dream!~~~~  
  
"Who said there was going to be any logic to it all! Your talking about a freakin' dream demon here!"  
  
"Your right but if there is no logic, THEN WHY CAN'T I WAKE UP AND ACT LIKE THIS NEVER HAPPENED!"  
  
"Feh, Why don't you start explaining your dream while your jabbering!"  
  
"Why do I have to go first!? Why can't you."  
  
"Look! I'm not the one who's destined to beat Naraku single handedly, you are!"  
  
"How would you know!? You won't even tell me how your stupid dream goes! All we have to do is say the last ones."  
  
"NO, not technically!" *A/N: Technically? Feh! Inu wouldn't say that!* Inuyasha said, "We have to tell the dreams, tell our feelings and end it like all the rest!"  
  
"Inuyasha, how am I supposed to end OUR dream if I don't know how YOURS ends!"  
  
"Look Kagome It's not like I don't want to get out of here less than you do but..."  
  
"Okay! I'll go first but you have to tell me yours right after! Okay?"  
  
"Whatever, lets just get this over and done with!"  
  
"Fine just shut up and listen then, And I'm serious! I'll 's' word out of here!"  
  
Kagome sat on the floor of the small bubble they were in. Inuyasha "Fehed!" And followed suit. He sat opposite of her and stood quiet.  
  
"Oh, but first you have to promise not to laugh!"  
  
"Fine! Lets just get on with it."  
  
"Okay here goes. Well it starts were I go back to your time and I go home after the usual fight and you come with me. No one's home cause every one went to go see my aunt cause she had her baby so we get some sake, kahlua, and cheezepuffs. Then after getting all that stuff we watch a movie it's called the excorcist. So we got drunk. Even after saying that we would only drink so much. I get scared you think every thing is funny."  
  
Kagome pauses and tried not to turn bright red. She looks away so he can't see her face.  
  
"So, then I'm screaming cause I'm scared and you rest your head on my lap and you kiss me."  
  
Inuyasha remains quiet.  
  
"Then I tell you its my first kiss and you kiss me again, while you count my, I mean our kisses. Then we fall asleep together on the couch and I wake up."  
  
She looked up briefly to see the look on Inuyasha's face but he's looking down due to the blush that's creeping up on him.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha it's your turn."  
  
"Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, I starts out with me and you fighting demons and you get hurt. You got a cut on your arm and a cut on your waist. When you see it you pass out. You are the only person who can beat Naraku, and you don't want to fight. You say that there's nothing worth fighting for so I tell you there is. There is love, and I kiss you and you go and purify Naraku, and you says it's for love. So the fight is done and over with and you pass out, again, so I go to you and pick to up and you wake up and we kiss again. Miroku starts yellin' bout how his air rip is gone and him and Sango get together. An your like I guess love rubs off, Then I ask you to marry me and be my mate and you say yes and I wake up. Okay! There I told you."  
  
"So that's how I'm going to beat Naraku? I'm going to Purify him?"  
  
"Yes pretty much! That's it."  
  
"So what else do we have to do?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Um hum."  
  
"I have some thing to tell you. But, this is really hard cause I'm afraid to lose you like I lost my mother and Kikyo."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking up. "I've denied my self one thing I couldn't stand to lose. I don't want to do that. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Kagome. I don't want to lose you not here in my dreams or when I'm with you for real. I don't want to lose the one person who taught me to love again."  
  
"Then, I'll see you when I wake up?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Kagome bit her lip and leaned forward. Her lips met Inuyasha's and no sooner the bubble disappeared and she was back in her room.  
  
~~~~Okay, so what did you think? This story is far from over! At least % more chappie's to go! Well that was fun but like one reviewer said my first fic was too gushy in this one it wont be so until later in the story! Hee! Please review, like I said last time I won't review unless there is more than 5 reviews! Thankies bye! Tune in for the next chappie I wont take forever I promise! 


	8. Was it real?

Ramen, Sake, and Cheezepuffs  
  
Chapter 8  
  
In Denial  
  
A/N: thank you to everyone who waited so long for this chappie.  
  
Major thanks to: KATHY, BECCA, AND NISI you all inspired me to start ASAP!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* ^__^ *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up in her room.  
  
*Yawn* "That was so weird! These dreams are.....weird! I mean dreams aren't real. But if they aren't then why did I feel this kiss?"  
  
Kagome put her hand to her lips. She then got up and walked to the window. Outside in her tree was Inuyasha sleeping. She went to her closet and pulled out her Knapp sac. She had to be ready when he woke up or she'd hear him complain that she didn't appreciate the time he gave her for her tests!  
  
She put on a pair of black skorts (A pair of shorts that have the front that looks like a skirt.) and dug through her closet for her black tank top. She could feel that she was going to have a big fight today. But where was Naraku? The coward only sent his little puppets.  
  
"Naraku has the last thirteen shards and I can't track the idiot until my powers are complete! Uggh! Kaede can only teach me so much the rest I have to learn on my own! :P that SUCKS! Why do I have to be a miko! I could see if I were to be the most powerful miko and save the world like Inu said in my dream. But those are just stupid dreams! This is STUPID! Gees!"  
  
Kagome got up, grabbed her Knapp sac and headed for her kitchen. 'I wonder if I should mention anything about this dream, nah! It can't be, there is no such thing as dream demons! This Mitsuki is probably a mere fragment of my imagination!'  
  
"INUYASHA! Wake up and get these bags of ramen!"  
  
'Oooo but I must tell Sango about these dreams. If I don't tell some one I'm going to go nuts!'  
  
Kagome pulled her hair up in a ponytail as Inuyasha walked in, said "Lets go wench!" and grabbed the ramen, then just jumped into the well! Kagome shook her head at the youkai and walked out after him locking her door.  
  
Kagome jumped into the well and was greeted by an overly happy kitsune.  
  
"Kagome! I'm so happy you're back! Inuyasha was sleeping and I woke hi- OWWW!"  
  
Shippou turned to the overgrown puppy and stuck his tongue out.  
  
" KAGOME! HE HIT ME!"  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"Serves you right!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"SIT, SIT, SIT!"  
  
Sango and Miroku laughed.  
  
"Sango, do you think they'll stop fighting and start loving?"  
  
Miroku's hand slid down Sango's back.  
  
"Ohh!"   
  
WHAP!  
  
"OWWW!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Lady Sango! Please! OWWW!"  
  
"That..."  
  
"Oooo!"  
  
"Serves..."  
  
"Ahhhg!"  
  
"You..."  
  
*Bam*  
  
"Right!"  
  
Sango stuck her tongue out at Miroku and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, lets go to the hot springs and get away from these asinine men!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
  
~~~~AT THE HOT SPRING~~~~  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think I like Inuyasha?"  
  
"No comment!"  
  
T.T "Well I've been having all these weird dreams... I really, REALLY think they're weird!"  
  
"Spill, Kagome. Tell all!"  
  
"Well you see I had a couple dreams and they're freaking me out! But he last one which was like half an hour ago was the weirdest! Both me and Inuyasha were in a bubble and so were you and Miro--"  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
"Wait up jeez! Lemme finish my sentence! Well you and Miroku were in a bubble sleeping, yes you were completely clothed don't worry! Then there was a third and fourth bubble with two dream demons. Well the third was sleeping and the fourth came into our bubble. Her name was Mitsuki she said she was a dream demon and if we didn't help her both her husband and unborn child would die... by Naraku's hand!"  
  
"EEK! Naraku that Bastard!"  
  
"Ya, that's what Inuyasha said! But heres the catch we had to admit we loved each other AND kiss! Or if not we'd be stuck in the dream so we did like she said and kiss and told then I woke up which is freaky! Sooo now I don't know if I want to believe this or not!"  
  
"Why don't you just ask him?"  
  
"Hellooooo!"  
  
"OOOOO, so what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know that's just it!"  
  
Just then Sango grinned.  
  
"Don't worry I have an idea! Leave it all to me!"  
  
"SANGO! What are you going to do???"  
  
"Don't worry I just remembered Miroku telling me that Inuyasha was jabbering on and on about one of his dreams. HE HE! Don't worry about it, I'll find out."  
  
A/N: WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO! Done! Okay the more reviews the faster you get the next chappie which will earn it's PG13 rating!"  
  
GO SANGO!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Kathy, Becca, and Nisi! I seriously would not have finished if it weren't for you guys!  
  
MUST READS: EPIPHANY By whitehair-dogears  
  
WHY INUYASHA'S KIMOMO IS PINK By PinkTigerLilly  
  
And any story by kittenkisses they are all so sweet and innocent I love em'! 


	9. What?

Ramen, Sake, and Cheezepuffs  
  
Chapter 9 (he he)  
  
Ya'll know the drill!  
  
Oh ya! This (~*Blah blah blah*~) means the person is thinking.  
  
OH and this will take a serious turn from ~He he~ to ~oh my!~ TO ~shes what!?~  
  
~~~~~~~~WELL HERE GOES! ~~~~~~~~  
  
Just then Sango grinned.  
  
"Don't worry I have an idea! Leave it all to me!"  
  
"SANGO! What are you going to do???"  
  
"Don't worry I just remembered Miroku telling me that Inuyasha was jabbering on and on about one of his dreams. HE HE! Don't worry about it, I'll find out."  
  
"Okay, But Sango I'm trusting you so don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
~*Hmm something she wouldn't do? Like seduce Miroku? OOOP sorry! A girls got to do what a girls got to do! *~  
  
"Sure! I wouldn't do anything to that hentai anyhow!"  
  
"Okay, then go ahead."  
  
Sango got out of the spring, pulled on her kimono, and let it stay stuck to her body.  
  
~*Here goes*~  
  
Sango walked out into the field to see Shippou running from Inuyasha, and Miroku shaking his head as he sat down against a tree. She quietly walked up to him and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Lets go monk!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Stop looking at me like that, and follow me!"  
  
Sango disappeared into the woods followed by Miroku. Three minutes into the woods Miroku was knocked down and pinned under Sango.  
  
"OWW! What was that for!?"  
  
"Okay, remember last week when we --"  
  
"Talked."  
  
Sango shook her head up and down.  
  
"What did you say Inuyasha said..."  
  
Sango leaned down towards him. Miroku gulped. Hard.  
  
"About that dream with Kagome?"  
  
"Uh, he, um, said he kept having these weird dreams."  
  
"Yah and what happened at the end of the dream?"  
  
A/N: Ya, I know this is O.O.C. but you'll find out why pretty soon!  
  
"We uh, kissed?"  
  
"Like this?"  
  
Sango looked down into his eyes, then leaned forward and kissed him hard. Sango pulled away to see Miroku in a haze with a smile etched across his face.  
  
"Sango, what do you want?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I mean really what did lady Kagome say?"  
  
"Oh Miroku you're no fun!"  
  
"You didn't say that last night!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Okay, okay! What does she want to know?"  
  
"Well she had another dream but Mitsuki this dream demon said it was a shared dream."  
  
"Yeah, you want me to see if it's true."  
  
"Pleeeease?"  
  
"No problem! But when are we going to tell them?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell them about us!"  
  
"I don't know! But I have to tell you something."  
  
Sango got up and walked off.  
  
"Hey, Sango where are you going?"  
  
Sango turned and walked towards him.  
  
"Look, Kagome is my best friend it'll be wrong if I tell her what I still have to tell you if I haven't even told her about us! I mean it's a little obvious Inuyasha knows, especially when both him AND Shippou leave camp."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They can smell us, and I am definitely not quiet!"  
  
"No Sango, what do you have to tell me?"  
  
"Miroku, just let me go tell Kagome first."  
  
"Tell her what first?"  
  
"That I'm...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm..."  
  
Sango turned away from him afraid to see his reaction. The past month happened so fast and she was scared he would be angry.  
  
"I'm pregnant! I...I'm sorry--"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DA DA DUUUNNNNN! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
AND the cliffhanger of the year award goes to MEEEEEE!  
  
The more reviews the quicker I post!  
  
REVIEW  
  
V V V V V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
Heres that button now review! 


	10. Explaining to Kagome

Ramen, Sake and cheezepuffs  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A/N: Yes I know that was a sudden jump with the whole pregnancy thing but it will work into the story. OH, and that the 'sudden jump' wasn't explained but it will be how I'm going to bring Sango's and Miroku's characters into development. Oh and this whole jump will be explained back at the spring when Sango explains to Kagome, Remember that Kagome was home so she wouldn't know about Sango and Miroku. The way they get together is funny. Not funny but strange, for me anyhow!  
  
Clue: Mitsuki is pregnant too remember?  
  
````````````On to the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango turned away from him afraid to see his reaction. The past month happened so fast and she was scared he would be angry.  
  
"I'm pregnant! I...I'm sorry--"  
  
"SORRY?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? Why would you be sorry?"  
  
"Um, cause I thought you'd be mad."  
  
"No, I love you."  
  
"Okay. Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, Ai."  
  
"I love you! I gotta go! I have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
A/N: What did you think he was going to do? Hee hee hee! I mean what would he possibly be able to do? I got an important question for my reviewers at the end.  
  
~~~~~~~~BACK AT SPRING~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did Miroku say?"  
  
"He said he would talk to Inuyasha."  
  
"O-Kay." Kagome paused and shook her head. "Sango?"  
  
"Mm-Hm?"  
  
"What else do you do?"  
  
"WHA!"  
  
"Come on Sango! I'm not stupid you took too long to just ask him a simple question!"  
  
"Well, I have to tell you some thing but it's a really long story."  
  
"Wait wait! Let me guess he tried to grope you and you beat him silly?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then tell me!"  
  
"Well remember last month when you took Shippou home with you and--"  
  
"And Inuyasha got jealous and said he wanted to go too!?"  
  
"Yeah, well that night there was a party at the village. Some one got married. And Kaede dragged us along."  
  
"Aww! Come on Sango! Get to the point."  
  
"Okay, okay! But you have to promise you're not going to laugh."  
  
"Ya, what-ever! Get to the point!"  
  
"Okay! Well, I kind of got drunk."  
  
"Uh Oh! I can already guess where this is going!"  
  
"Yup! He groped me and I kind of let him!"  
  
"What! You let him?"  
  
"I was drunk! But you know how you say the things you think without actually thinking?"  
  
"Yup I know!"  
  
"Well when he was kissing my neck I told him that--"  
  
"Sango! Too much info!"  
  
"Just shut up and listen really quick! I want to get this done and over with!"  
  
"Okay, jeez!"  
  
"I told him I loved him!"  
  
"OY!"  
  
"Ya, and he said he loved me too! But then he asked me his infamous 'question' and I kind of said yes!"  
  
Sango blushed brightly as Kagome started coughing and laughing.  
  
"He asked you to bear his child!???"  
  
"Um Hm, yup!"  
  
"Oh great! Heeheehee Now I suppose you're haha pregnant too!"  
  
"Hey you said you weren't going to laugh!"  
  
"I ha ha ha can't help hehe it! hahahahahaha My best friend is pregnant with the hentai monks' baby! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Sango splashed water at Kagome and started a waterfight.  
  
``````````````````````````Meanwhile back at camp, Miroku and Inu talking,`````````````````````  
  
Miroku walked out of the woods to the camp where Shippou was sleeping on Kagome's blanket and where Inuyasha was snoring in his tree  
  
"Inuyasha. Get up!"  
  
"Miroku! Wha do you want?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~OPPS I GOTTA GO I have some plotting to do!~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: The important question for my reviewers is "Will I screw up this story if I add too much fluff?" I feel I might have already screwed it up if I don't Mitsuki's pregnancy into play the right way. Got any ideas flames, anything, I need to know what you want or this pretty ficcie might turn a little ugly!  
  
REVIEW! 


	11. Kikyo?

Ramen, Sake and cheezepuffs  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A/N: Oooooo! Okay, I thought you guys were totally going to hate this! Then I thought you were gonna be pissed about the pregnancy thing. But everything seems to be going great according to your reviews! ^-^  
  
A/N2: Beware the fluffy stupidity! I kinda made a jump but ya'll still lovin' it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~here*^_^*goes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku walked out of the woods to the camp where Shippou was sleeping on Kagome's blanket and where Inuyasha was snoring in his tree  
  
"Inuyasha. Get up!"  
  
"Miroku! Wha do you want?"  
  
"Well I was talking to Sango--"  
  
"Talking or groping?"  
  
"Talking! Well, I was talking to Sango and I found out she's--"  
  
"Pregnant! Yeah, I know! I overheard your conversation!"  
  
"T.T Figures! Anyways since you over heard, do you mind telling me what she wants to know?"  
  
"No I'm gonna clear this one up myself!"  
  
~~``~~~~~~~~``~~*This is where the Inuyasha and Kagome good stuff starts, but first a battle scene! Bwa hahahahahahahahahahaha!*~~``~~~~~~~~~``~~*Oh this is kinda gonna be like a dream sequence but the good thing is it wont be! This will be for real! Yay! Aren't you the happy reviewers the lil white kitty is being nice! Yup, and if I don't get 10 reviews I wont write! (WTL hisses with Kirara)*~~``~~~~~~~~~``~~*oh yeah and there can be anywhere from 10 to 20 more chappies depending on how my explanations come to me! Hopefully you'll love it! Oh and in about 5 chappies we find out why both Mitsuki and Sango are pregnant! BEWARE: THE SHOCK AND DRAMA You're gonna really love it! Okay now I'll shut up and write! *Cough* I mean type!*~~``~~~~~~~~~``~~  
  
~~THIS~~ ^_^ ~~IS~~ ^_^ ~~*NOT*~~ ^_^ ~~A~~ ^_^ ~~DREAM~~  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and ran straight for the woods to hear an ear-piercing scream. He ran as fast as he could only to find Sango walking back to camp.  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"At the spring, why?"  
  
"Shit I gotta go!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me go! I don't want to see this again! I though you were dead!"  
  
(Okay, ya'll remember the episode where Kagome's tied to the tree and inu cant see her while Kikyo is trying to drag him to hell? Ya that's the again!)  
  
"No Kagome! This time I'm going to get my souls and my man!"  
  
"Let me go Kikyo, you will regret this!"  
  
"Ha, are you suggesting that you actually know how to use my powers? Don't make me laugh little girl!"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"You didn't answer my question!"  
  
"NO! I don't know how to use them I'm not supposed to know they come by themselves."  
  
"Oh? Is that what my ignorant little sister told you? Well I've got news--"  
  
"Look bitch I just realized something."  
  
~~~he cant see her or smell or hear her. YET lol!~~~  
  
Inuyasha ran to the spring were he found Kikyo.  
  
"What are you doing here Wench? I thought Naraku finished you."  
  
~~~"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Don't believe every rumor! You should know that my love."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"What, My love?"  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Never mind her. Lets go."  
  
~~~"I'm here Inuyasha. Help me."  
  
Kikyo threw herself on Inuyasha.  
  
"You don't love me any more?"  
  
~~~"Oh, no."  
  
"Where is Kagome, Wench?"  
  
~~~"I'm here stupid!"  
  
"Come to hell with me."  
  
~~~"NO! No, I love you, you can't leave me."  
  
"Where is she!?"  
  
The ground around Kikyo began to glow and sink. As this began Kagome's eyes began to glow blue.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! You will die."  
  
"No wench you will. I'm staying for Kagome."  
  
"Say goodbye Inuyasha its time!"  
  
~~~"NO!"  
  
Kagome broke free from her bonds and immediately went for Kikyo. She was glowing blue from her fury. Kikyo was going to go to hell, But not with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was hers.  
  
"Kikyo stop now!"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha said in surprise, seeing the blue aura glowing around Kagome. Kagome walked to Kikyo and placed her hand s around her neck.  
  
"He's mine bitch!"  
  
Suddenly, all of the blue glow from her body swept to her hands and Kikyo was no more. She was gone with out a trace into the fiery chasm of hell.  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees crying as she looked at the blue glow die out in her hands. She didn't know what to do or to say so she just sat and cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Da DA DUMMMMMM!  
  
What will Kagome do?  
  
How will our hero react and what the hell is up with Sango's Super Grow Stomach?!  
  
Hey? What happens next? No fair!  
  
Tune in and review to find out!  
  
Sorry folks if ya wanna see the wonders of my writing any time soon I have to have 10 reviews! Oh yeah If you make them really long and interesting and you have reviewed for at least 5 of my chappies you will have put your name put on the list of faithful reviewer next chappie! Just cause I love ya"ll!  
  
Review! Ja Ne! 


	12. Kagome's First Kiss

Ramen, Sake, and Cheezepuffs  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~~~~~SHAME ON YOU REVIEWERS I SAID 10 NOT 9!  
  
~~~~~Well here goes even though ya'll don't deserve it! Thank you Allekittykat for being my 100th reviewer! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly, the entire blue glow from her body swept to her hands and Kikyo was no more. She was gone with out a trace into the fiery chasm of hell.  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees crying as she looked at the blue glow die out in her hands. She didn't know what to do or to say so she just sat and cried. Kagome felt as if her whole body would crumble if she moved more than she already was from crying. She had finally realized! She'd realized that after all those fights the reason she couldn't leave him was because she was in love. She was in love with a stubborn idiot who showed her the world. The world she thought was all fairytales and legends. Then showed her reality.  
  
Inuyasha slowly lifted Kagome from the ball she'd curled in, into his arms and let her weep.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't tell you when I should have. I- I didn't tell you I--"  
  
"Hey, shh, it's alright."  
  
"No! I love you and I fooled my self into hating you just like she wanted me to!"  
  
Kagome rolled into him and cried harder. This was for real. Not a dream like the rest.  
  
"I hate her!"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Mm-hmm?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Inuyasha hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let go not now, but never. He loved her too and he was going to say it. "Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked up at him through her teary brown eyes and lightly reddened nose.  
  
"I wove you."  
  
Kagome hugged into him and laughed softly to then look up at him.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Mitsuki showed me. Before I came here I took a nap."  
  
"Then you know about the whole kiss thing?"  
  
"What kiss thing?"  
  
"This kiss thing."  
  
Kagome looked up and kissed him softly.  
  
"That's my first kiss."  
  
"Oh! I get it! So if I do this......"  
  
He kissed her.  
  
"It's 2 and so on and so forth."  
  
"Yea, hey! How much of that dream did she show you?"  
  
"Just me attempting to say 'I love you.' I really do you know."  
  
"I know. I love you too!"  
  
Inuyasha picked her up and headed towards camp as Kagome fell asleep again his chest. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was hanging over his arm and her hands lightly held on to his red haori. She was relaxed and she was comfortable. That made him happy, she wasn't scared of him anymore.  
  
Inuyasha at his walking paced finally got to the camp and Sango and Miroku were sleeping. But something was different and it was really weird! Inuyasha called Kagome's name and she woke up.  
  
"Okay, Kagome look around and please tell me I'm crazy."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
Kagome looked back, only to gasp and cough!  
  
"Oh, migosh!"  
  
"Ya!"  
  
Kagome walked over to Sango and saw sleeping with her hand over her stomach she looked like she was 3 month and she just got pregnant! What the heck was up!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well so how is it so far? Sux! Ya, I agree I feel like this story should be trashed! I feel like it's good, but not enough!!! Okay you are the reviewers please tell me what you want and how you feel my story is doing I appreciate the input! I need it to continue writing that's why I took so long so please review and tell me what you think! I mean what's the purpose of writing if your not getting the feedback you need to write more! I mean its called a writers block so people please help out and review!  
  
REVIEW! 


	13. To fight, or not to fight

Ramen, Sake and Cheezepuffs  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Well today I feel a little better! ^_^ Thank you for all your reviews! Thank you for making me smile! Sometimes I get a little too manic- depressive!  
  
Very important: I don't notice how short the chapters are unless you tell me! So review if you think the chappies are short! This one will be a page longer or maybe two If I decide on the little lime or not! If that does happen it will have to go R, so I need you guys to tell me if you want lime or not. Cause I respect my readers wishes. ARIGATO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~On To The Story~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked over to Sango and saw her sleeping with her hand over her stomach she looked like she was 3 months and she just got pregnant! What the heck was up!? She gently shook her out of her sleep and when Sango came to so did Miroku. Miroku looked over at Sango and said,  
  
"Whoa, isn't your stomach supposed to be a little smaller?"  
  
"Excuse me Miroku but are you trying to say I'm fat?"  
  
"No, but--"  
  
Kagome interjected for him.  
  
"Sango look at your stomach."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
Sango looked down and then up only to give a shocked look, and she passed out. Inuyasha shook his head and Kagome spoke.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama, what is going on?"  
  
"Uh, Lady Kagome I believe Mitsuki has the answer for us."  
  
"Miroku are you telling me she's talkin' to you too! What is with her?"  
  
"Feh, I bet she's got this whole long explanation for us. I don't think Sango's gonna like this. I bet she doesn't even know about her."  
  
"Miroku did Mitsuki say anything about Sango?"  
  
"No, Sango was in some strange bubble playing with a baby, and she could not see me."  
  
Kagome went to wake Sango again and when she did, Sango claimed to be tired. Miroku Carried Sango to Kaede's hut and let her rest. Kaede sighed and looked at Miroku then noticed Sango.  
  
"OH MY! What have ye done Child?"  
  
"Uh Um? We...."  
  
Kagome stopped Miroku from speaking.  
  
"She's pregnant!"  
  
"Kagome, who's done this to her?"  
  
"Miro-"  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha! Apparently the kids not hers! What human child grows that fast?"  
  
"FEH! It doesn't have to be full human!"  
  
"Well I Sincerely doubt she'd do anything to that effect when she's head over heals for Miroku!"  
  
Kagome sat down away from the fire Kaede was cooking with. Miroku blushed and left the hut to get some air he looked like he was ready to puke! Inuyasha shook his head and plopped down were he was.  
  
"Kaede, Kikyo's gone. I'm sorry she attacked and my powers worked before I knew what was happening and--"  
  
"It's okay! Kagome you are free."  
  
"The souls that made you part of her are dead. Don't fret. No one should have disturbed my sister's sleep."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Is that why she smells different?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"You don't smell at all like Kikyo Child!"  
  
"What did she smell like?'  
  
"Herbs."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lavender. She smelled like lavender."  
  
Kagome looked down, and then got up to walk out. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders at Kaede and followed. He wondered what he did to annoy her now. He followed behind her just to see were she was headed and hit in the treetops. To his surprise it wasn't the well. She went to the Goshinboku and sat at the foot of the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He jumped out of the tree and landed beside her but she wasn't scared. He sat next to her and leaned against the tree.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What, Why?"  
  
"She wanted me to change. I didn't want to change. That's why I never really loved her I think I was just stupid!"  
  
Kagome leaned over and he put his arm around her.  
  
"I don't want you to change. I love you because you are who you are. I don't want you to be a demon either."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you don't remember."  
  
"Every time you turned demon you treated me like I was a stranger, not to be trusted! I had to 's' work you out of it before you cut us up to shreds!"  
  
"Were you scared?"  
  
"A Little but I knew I could 's' word you if anything."  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. But she pulled away as if he'd cut her.  
  
"Do you feel that?"  
  
"No."  
  
He growled.  
  
"But I smell it."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
"Oh Kami-sama! We have to check the others!"  
  
"No you go back I'll take care of him!"  
  
"Inuyasha we don't have to fight!"  
  
"Yes we do he'll tear apart the villiage!"  
  
"No he wont he's got Rin now remember!"  
  
"Right! Okay let's go!"  
  
Kagome got on his back and within seconds they were at the hut. Sango was still sleeping and Miroku and Kaede were separating herbs they had just gathered.  
  
"Guys! We got company Sesshomaru is headed on his way!"  
  
Kaede stopped and raised her eyebrow at them. Then Miroku shook his head and decided to tell them what was going on.  
  
"It's not a problem he's been flying around with the kid since you left!"  
  
Kagome sucked her teeth.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I think the only problem we have now is Naraku since he has the last 13 shards."  
  
"That sucks! I was actually looking forward to a challenge. We haven't had much trouble since Naraku's got the last shards."  
  
"Hey I'll be back. It's hot out I'm going to the spring."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! This is where you the readers tell me if you want lemon lime or not.  
  
Please review. 


	14. I Can't

Ramen, Sake and Cheezepuffs  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Okay there will be a little liminess but its not nothing above PG 13 standards. But I was told not to go too far cause I might ruin the story. I felt that way too I was glad someone told me! Well any who this lime scene is needed to establish Inu-boy and Kagome's relationship.  
  
Uggh~ so there's a stop point and a start point you don't gotta read it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked off to the hot springs, Inuyasha hot on her trail.  
  
"Hey where are you goin'?"  
  
"To the spring duh! Where else am I going to go? I cant go home cause there's nothing to do. And I'd rather be here and wait for Naraku. We need to get this over and done with. Really, I need a life!"  
  
"When you say you need a life, what do you mean? Are you going to leave me alone?"  
  
Inuyasha paused then asked,  
  
"What's life to you?"  
  
Kagome stopped, turned and looked up at him.  
  
"Life is falling in love and getting married and having babies and watching them grow up and never regretting anything, cause all regret can do it destroy you, and if you are destroyed your family's lives will be!......Omigosh, WHERE'S SHIPPOU?"  
  
(A/N: This is what I think life should be for me, this what I want, so you can disregard that.)  
  
"You didn't see him fly over us?"  
  
"No, where is he?"  
  
"Chill, he's with fluffy's kid."  
  
"With Rin? What is he doing with them? I thought he was still scared of fluffy?"  
  
"Not Fluffy, Rin."  
  
"Okay what ever! I can't believe I forgot about him! What kind of mother would I be if I forget about my own children!?"  
  
"He's not yours."  
  
"So your point is?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled her close.  
  
"You're not going to miss taking a brake from him. I didn't!"  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out, and smiled. Inuyasha kissed her softly and disappeared into the trees. She'd just realized something in the back of her head. But, She shook it off.  
  
^_^~~~~Kagome's POV  
  
What is taking Naraku so long?  
  
I got into the spring and let myself float. I feel way too lazy to move. Okay relax, 'Gome, breathe.  
  
I know Inuyasha's out near, and he's probably even watching me from the trees. Not that I care.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Okay weird! No reply, I guess he probably fell asleep. Hmm I wonder if it's sunnier up at the other end of the spring.  
  
^_^~~~~Inuyasha's POV  
  
Grr! Cold spring not working! WHY?  
  
Okay, uh oh! No! Why? Aghh! Aww, damn! She swimming over! Gotta hide! Gotta hide! Okay, I'll just stay under! I'm not human, I can stay a lot longer under the water than she can I'll just wait till she closes her eyes an' I'll sneak out!  
  
KAMI! She forgot her bathing suit thingy! Aww, DAMN!  
  
~~~~(LOL I had to do that! Why can guys get control and woman not, cause if we take a cold shower we just get pointy-er! If any guys read this please review! Maybe one of ya'll can answer a lil question. LOL "NO NISI GET YOUR FACE OUT THE GUTTER!") This is where it all starts so you can skip over it and look for the start here mark. SO STOP HERE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THIS IS WHERE YOU STOP!  
  
~~~~Author's POV  
  
Kagome swam over and stood in she sunny end of the spring. It was hot, yeah! But the sun hitting her bare skin and the cool spring water made the perfect combination.  
  
She let herself float again and Inuyasha was getting frustrated. He decided he would try anyhow. He swam under her and she felt his hair brush gently against her back. She got startled and stood quickly. She turned to look but saw nothing. Inuyasha was fast. Too fast for her to notice it was him.  
  
"Oh Kami! What was that!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up behind her and she let out a yelp when his arms came around her waist. But his white hair fell down against her black hair, and she relaxed in his arms only to feel the pressure of him against the small of her back.  
  
"Omigosh! You scared me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He kissed her neck and she let out a soft moan. Low enough that only he could hear it.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She turned in his arms to look up at him. In reply he just kissed her. It wasn't just an ordinary kiss but this one was a lot harder, a lot hotter and a lot longer. It made her feel dizzy and helpless in his strong arms. She felt like her brain was struggling to stay awake. She felt seriously drunk.  
  
She felt her body change like she had no control. It was the scariest, but greatest feeling she'd ever felt.  
  
Inuyasha lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. One arm around his neck and the other rubbing the base of his ear.  
  
He let out a soft growl and Kagome sighed, as he nibbled at her neck carefully not to cut her soft skin. He was going to mark her. She would be his from that moment on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~YOU CAN START HERE!  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Mm-hm?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
Kagome pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She kissed him softly and let her legs slide down so she could stand. Inuyasha let out a low grunt.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He asked her still holding on to her waist.  
  
"Because I'm scared and I have good reasons! :P"  
  
"Name them!"  
  
"I want to be married first! And...I don't want kids just yet. I'm only 17, remember in my time that's young. And I would like my family to be part of this!"  
  
"What do you mean this?"  
  
"Umm.... I said to much, forget it."  
  
"Kagome what?"  
  
"Nothing forget about it."  
  
"You wanna get married?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him, and whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"With me?"  
  
"No. Miroku........ Yeah, you!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"After we defeat Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha smiled mischievously.  
  
"FEH, I gotta wait that long?"  
  
Kagome laughed, and kissed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YA, so what did you think was it okay? Was it dorky? WAS IT? WAS IT? Aaaaaahhhhg!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
IF I don't get more than ten reviews I wont post up the next chappie! 


	15. Shippo Returns

Ramen, Sake and Cheezepuffs  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Okay I am very sorry I took so long to update! My life is very hectic and I need a boyfriend, even my dad said so! I miss my friends and I miss my old life. My mother is on a chaos streak and is being very evil! Please be understanding.  
  
Also: Dear reviewer, this is a fanfic! Doh, it's going to be a lil OOC!  
  
On to the Chapter~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the water and got dressed.  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
"Feh, I dunno maybe we should just go chill in the Goshinboku!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome gently then lifted her in his arms, and off they went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the hut!~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango Milady, are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I was just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Mitsuki's Baby."  
  
"Mitsuki's baby?"  
  
"Yeah, I know she isn't my baby."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yeah. In my dreams I'm playing with a little girl, she isn't mine."  
  
"Well, Then. You're not pregnant? I mean, OUR baby pregnant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sango, I don't get it! What is happening to you?"  
  
(*Sniffle* my granddaughter's name is Sango!)  
  
"Okay, *sigh* Yes I'm pregnant, but there's more than one person growing inside me. Mitsuki's baby is in me too. She's growing fast and she's helping our baby grow too."  
  
"I still don't understand why you're carrying her child."  
  
"Okay Katsuki hasn't said much, but she tells me she has to become a physical being. If she doesn't, her mother and father will die. There's only a few dream demons left so they can't stay in dreams any more. They will stay trapped in dreams and die."  
  
"Oh, I understand, they must become physical beings so they wont go extinct!"  
  
"Yup, just about!"  
  
"So she only needs us cause you're pregnant?"  
  
"Well, that and the fact that we are Kagome's and Inuyasha's friends."  
  
Sango, got up from her mat. Miroku helping her to her feet.  
  
"I'm so hungry. Where did Kagome go?"  
  
Shippou suddenly burst into the hut and ran to Sango.  
  
"Sango, I saw Inuyasha kissing Kagome in the Goshinboku!"  
  
"Shippou were you spying with Rin again!?"  
  
"Nooooooo! We just flew over the tree on the way here! I was hungry!"  
  
Shippou gave a cute pout as Kirara came into to the room. She purred against Miroku's leg and headed to Sango.  
  
"Were you with Shippo, Kirara?"  
  
Kirara meowed softly and headed outside changing to her larger form so Sango could ride her. Sango came out followed by Miroku and Shippo who sat perched on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"I can prove it ya know!"  
  
"No thanks Shippo I'll just take a ride with Kirara and check it out myself. Miroku do you want to come?"  
  
"Yes, but I fear Kirara might throw me of again!"  
  
"I doubt it. I smell like you now. She'll only attack if you put me in danger and you haven't done that. Besides I think after two and a half years she used to you!"  
  
"True, but if we want to catch them off guard we have to be quiet."  
  
Shippo's eyes brightened.  
  
"I'll be very quiet. I promise!"  
  
Kirara leaned down so Sango could get up but she still couldn't. Her stomach was starting to get in her way.  
  
Miroku seeing her struggle lifted her up and set her on to Kirara's back. He got on and Shippo jumped forward to Kirara's neck and whispered,  
  
"You have to be extra quiet! I wanna bug Inuyasha for kissing Kagome."  
  
Kirara meowed and started off in a relaxed trot.  
  
~~~~~~~~Goshinboku tree~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha do you think Naraku's gonna come around today?"  
  
"I don't know. I think he could probably feel your powers."  
  
"You think he's scared?"  
  
"No just taking his time he probably wants to take us off guard."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad Naraku came to be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then I would have never met you."  
  
Kagome turned in Inuyasha's lap so she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She didn't feel shy anymore, not after the fact that they were both naked in a spring.  
  
Inuyasha let his arms move on their own impulse so his hands ended up on her thighs. Kagome pulled away when she felt his claw lightly pierce her skin. She hadn't noticed his hands lightly squeezing her thighs.  
  
Kagome bit her lip and looked at him with a smile shaking her head.  
  
"Well! How did that happen?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Inuyasha gently wiped the small droplet running down her leg off with his thumb.  
  
"It's okay....Do you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, I can smell them too!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look up!"  
  
Kagome looked up and quickly looked at Inuyasha again.  
  
"How long were they there?"  
  
Sango laughed and answered her question.  
  
"Long enough to see your boyfriend and you making out!"  
  
Shippo jumped up and yelled,  
  
"See I told ya!"  
  
Miroku laughed and winked at Inuyasha.  
  
"So, it looks like our stubborn hanyou finally admitted his feelings!"  
  
Kagome laughed and without thinking said,  
  
"Actually I was the one who admitted what I thought first. In fact I kissed him first!!"  
  
Sango gave her a surprised look and Shippo seemed a little disturbed at the thought!  
  
"Eww! You kissed HIM!? Yucky!"  
  
Sango's hands suddenly gripped Kirara's fur.  
  
"Uh- Oh, owwwww! Not now!"  
  
Kagome shook her head. It was time to go!  
  
"Sango, I think you better go back to the hut. Me and Inu-kun will go get Kaede. Miroku keep her calm and don't give her a reason to use any of her weapons on you! She's gonna be a lot more violent today."  
  
Review or I'll take a lot longer to update! Believe me just posting this can get me in to trouble. 


	16. Naraku

Ramen, Sake, and Cheezepuffs  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Hello this chappie is for all of the people who waited so patiently. This chappie is gonna be really good.  
  
Well I'm sorry it took so long but remember I am a very buisy person! And I'm also in luv with someone I shouldn't be in luv with! But hey whatever! Oh yeah! Luv means I seriously like this dude and that If taken into relationship I could fall in love. But I couldn't take it into relationship cause it just wont happen! Maybe God has someone better in mind, either that or I gotta grow up!  
  
^o^ Well on to the story ^o^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango, I think you better go back to the hut. Me and Inu-kun will go get Kaede. Miroku keep her calm and don't give her a reason to use any of her weapons on you! She's gonna be a lot more violent today."  
  
Shippo turned to look at Sango. He looked scared.  
  
"I feel sick Sango."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Miroku held tightly to Sango who was starting to cry and told Kirara to go as fast a she ever had in her life. Kirara and her load were suddenly gone and Inuyasha swept Kagome up and was gone to find Kaede.  
  
Kaede was found in a nearby hut trading some herbs with an old acquaintance. Kagome ran in.  
  
"Kaede we gotta go! Sango's gonna have the baby."  
  
"Baby? Child, are ye okay? She can't be having a child, not this soon."  
  
"Tell her that! Lets go."  
  
Kaede got up and took her new herbs. Inuyasha let Kaede get on his back and picked Kagome up. Within 14 seconds Kaede and the group were in the hut. When Kaede saw Sango she looked ready to pass out. Sango was lying on a mat, pallid as the moon. Miroku was holding his hands he looked like he had a lot of inner turmoil. He was as pale as Sango.  
  
Kaede told Miroku and Inuyasha to leave, then turned to Kagome and told her to boil some water and get some cloths out of the wooden trunk that was hidden in a corner. Kagome pulled out two of her own towels and told Shippou to give them to Kaede then she brought the hot water over to Kaede.  
  
Kagome didn't know completely what to do but the parenting class she'd just taken this year would now be a big help.  
  
Now Sango on the other hand, was in a different world. The pain she was in wasn't normal. It was being caused and she knew it.  
  
Sango screamed out in pain, and Kagome grew more and more concerned.  
  
"Sango look at me!"  
  
Sango's tears flowed as she tried to turn her head towards Kagome.  
  
"What."  
  
"Hold tight Naraku's here, I feel him! He's shielded, he's causing your pain."  
  
Sango just layed back completely.  
  
Kagome ran outside to Inuyasha, telling Shippo to stay put.  
  
"He's here."  
  
She could feel his aura burning through out her body and it hurt like hell. She wondered if what he was doing to Sango was worse. Kagome went blank thinking of what could happen to poor Sango and the baby.  
  
"Kagome, snap out of it! Who's here?"  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
"That's impossible. I cant smell him or hear him."  
  
"He's here!"  
  
Kagome's body now felt like it was going to burst. The pain was getting to be too much, and she passed out. Miroku who was pacing, didn't hear a thing she said. Inuyasha held Kagome and shook her softly,  
  
"Get up!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes only to let her tears flow out. The pain grew worse.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Kagome cringed in his arms and gasped for air.  
  
"He's..."  
  
Kagome's knees gave out as another wave of pain hit her violently. She now knew exactly how Sango felt.  
  
"Kagome where?"  
  
He held her up as she shook in his arms crying with pain wracking her whole body.  
  
"He's here!"  
  
Sango screamed violently and Miroku ran into the hut to find her gasping as Kaede tried to wake her. Inuyasha ran in holding Kagome.  
  
"They're out. They can't fight"  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Naraku's here."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Inuyasha ran out to find Naraku standing several yards from the hut. Inuyasha ran to hit him, but stopped suddenly. Naraku walked forward.  
  
"Where is the jewel?"  
  
Inuyasha's feet felt like they were frozen to the floor.  
  
"Damn you, let me go!"  
  
Naraku chuckled. His evil laugh woke Kagome up.  
  
She felt the pain worsen but she could feel Inuyasha's fear. She'd never felt that before.  
  
Kagome suddenly got up and rushed out of the little hut to see a purple mist spreading out. Inuyasha's attention was drawn away from Naraku.  
  
"Kagome go!"  
  
Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she walked forward. Inuyasha was in pain, the pain that she was feeling had left her to be used on him.  
  
"NO! LET HIM GO!"  
  
Naraku walked up to Inuyasha who was stuck in place, and dug his purple clawed nails into Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Naraku! STOP!"  
  
Kagome's Skin was starting to glow blue.  
  
"I am warning you Onigumo. Let them all go!"  
  
Naraku scoffed at her. Kagome just smiled remembering how Kikyo's hands could kill a demon. The glow in her hands got stronger and she some how got a shield up over Inuyasha.  
  
"Onigumo, say good bye"  
  
"My name is Naraku"  
  
Kagome walked forward smiling.  
  
"No, Onigumo. Can't you feel it?"  
  
Naraku's demons were falling all around him. He looked up suddenly and charged at Kagome. His claws piercing her arm. She just smiled as he looked at the blue glow of her blood burn away at his claws. He was turning human.  
  
Kagome laughed as his demon form fell.  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha.  
  
"He brought us together he'll never take us apart."  
  
His freeze hold was broken and he just hugged her. Onigumo on the other hand was trying to get into the shield.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Naraku can't survive without Onigumo right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Inuyasha cut my hands."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your claws, cut my hands. I have to finish him off."  
  
"You can't heal like me though!  
  
"Shut up, and do it! I'll heal when you mark me, I'll use my powers to pick up your powers! Okay? Now do it!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hands and lightly pressed his thumb claws into her palms. She turned and walked to Onigumo.  
  
"I'll always remember good comes from bad. Goodbye Onigumo."  
  
Kagome put her hands on his burned skin and he turned to dust, and like Kikyo, he was to spend eternity burning in a hell that never ends.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply and turned to Inuyasha and hugged him.  
  
"Kagome your arm is bleeding."  
  
"And your shoulders are still bleeding what's your point?"  
  
"SO? I'll heal by tonight, and that's really deep!  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome held up a shiny little jewel.  
  
"We are done!!!"  
  
Their peaceful moment was ruined when Shippo ran out crying.  
  
"What's wrong? Shippo calm down and tell me."  
  
"Sh-she had the baby an-and she died."  
  
Kagome held Shippo as the hiccups shook his small form, and she started crying. Her best friend died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's warning: It's not what it looks like  
  
Well if you really wanna know what the heck is going on you gotta toon in for the next few chappies  
  
REVIEW! 


	17. A Wish And A Change

Ramen, Sake and Cheezepuffs  
  
Chapter 17  
  
No waiting this time here goes! But be aware there is an unexpected twist!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's wrong? Shippo calm down and tell me."  
  
"She-she had the baby an-and she died."  
  
Kagome held Shippo as the hiccups shook his small form, and she started crying. Her best friend died.  
  
Kagome ran into the hut to find Miroku's broken prayer beads on the floor. She looked up and saw Miroku holding Sango's limp body in his arms and Kaede with a baby girl softly crying in her arms.  
  
Kagome turned to run out but instead ran into Inuyasha. He held her in an embrace while she cried.  
  
Kaede spoke.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
Kagome sniffled and looked at Kaede questioningly.  
  
"She dead!"  
  
"Oh no, child! She merely passed out! Giving birth is not easy."  
  
"What?"  
  
Shippo spoke up,  
  
"B-but I thought sh-she was d-dead!"  
  
Miroku rubbed his hand against Sango's face lightly to wake her up.  
  
"Ooooh!"  
  
Kagome ran out of Inuyasha's arms over to Sango who looked over to Katsuki. Kagome hugged her tightly.  
  
"Omigosh, I thought something horrible happened! I'm so glad your okay!"  
  
"Mitsuki is coming. They are free! Oh Kami, that hurt like hell!"  
  
Kagome laughed and hugged Sango.  
  
"Hopefully, you wont have to do that again anytime soon!"  
  
Miroku shook his head.  
  
"Well, what can I say? I'm sorry?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome gasped in unision.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Sango, What is he talking about?"  
  
"Um, I'm still pregnant."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
Sango sighed and tried to sit up.  
  
"Well, I was already pregnant when Mitsuki put her baby in me."  
  
Inuyasha feh'd and walked outside. Kagome got up.  
  
"I'll be back in a sec!"  
  
Kagome walked outside and couldn't find Inuyasha. She called out his name but instead of replying, Inuyasha swept her up and ran into the woods towards the Goshinboku. Inuyasha jumped into one of the higher branches and set her against the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha what's this about?"  
  
"What are we going to do with the jewel?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you want?"  
  
Inuyasha sat on the branch slightly stunned.  
  
"Y-you want me to choose."  
  
"Yes. I only want one thing but I think I can do that on my own."  
  
"Well the only reason I wanted this was to become a full fledged youkai."  
  
"Then wish, I'll still love you what ever decision you make."  
  
"But.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't wanna change!"  
  
"Why, I thought that's what you wanted."  
  
"Not if you love me for what I am."  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned forward on the branch till she could hug him.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Suddenly the jewel started to glow white. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha realized. The jewel was doing something on its own. Like it could hear the wishes within Kagome and Inuyasha, but it knew what they both needed.  
  
When Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome. He blinked repeatedly.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you looking at-?"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"OmiKami! Kagome do you have that mirror you always carry around?"  
  
Kagome shook her head nervously. She was different and she knew it. She reached down into her pocket and yelped when she pulled her clawed hand out.  
  
"I have claws? Inuyasha you look first, you're different."  
  
"ME? WHATABOUTYOU!"  
  
"Inuyasha your youkai!"  
  
"So are you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome jumped out the tree and ran to the spring. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she just jumped out a tree and she was running faster than Sesshomaru in a rage!  
  
When she got to the spring she looked into the water. The first thing she noticed where her stripes. She had pinkish purple stripes on her face and the moon, then after realizing the jewel which was gone had turned her into a dog demon, she noticed her tail.  
  
"Inuyasha? Omikami!"  
  
Inuyasha who was behind her looked into the water. Inuyasha blinked once then twice.  
  
"Oy! I look like freaking flu--"  
  
"You look like Sesshomaru in red!!"  
  
Inuyasha felt for his puppy ears.......they were GONE!  
  
"They are on the side of your head now!"  
  
Kagome felt her ears, they were pointy!  
  
"Okay I think I have just come to a conclusion.......were youkai. But-"  
  
"I think the jewel had a mind of its own. But hey its gone- and you look hot! : P"  
  
Kagome smirked.  
  
"You dog!"  
  
"Hey! So what if I am?"  
  
Kagome suddenly got serious.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Mm hm."  
  
"I still love you!"  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Well I guess we better get back. We have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, his stripes curving.  
  
"AND a lot of planning."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Well? What do you think? Stupid? Dorky? Horrible?  
  
Well review if you wanna see every ones reactions.  
  
Oh yea, so what did you think of the unexpected twist?  
  
BWA HA HAHAHA 


	18. Youkai

Ramen, Sake and Cheezepuffs  
  
Chapter18

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Forgive me for the long wait. This story is not over. I still have to do three things, 1 Mitsuki and her husband have to come get Katsuki. 2 The jewel and well stuff 3 Inuyasha and Kagome's union........ whoa, I still have along way to go cause that's not all.

Well I hope you like this chapter. I made you wait so long for it but that was because my life's screwy! Oh yes, there will be one more fluff lime. Although it's really not a lime people! :P

LAST Chappie",

Inuyasha hugged Kagome.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Well I guess we better get back. We have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, his stripes curving.  
  
"AND a lot of planning."

Kagome paused,

"No, lets not go now."

"Why?"

Inuyasha said, tracing her Lavender-pink stripes with his claw. She inhaled deeply.

"I feel........."

"Weird?"

He said finishing her sentence.

"Yes, You smell so different! Or, is it cause I'm youkai now?"

"Yes. You'll get used to it."

"No, Inuyasha......... the other thing is the jewel, It's not gone."

"I know! You absorbed it. It's you. You are the Jewel."

"What? I don't understand."

"That's okay, lets go I want to show you something. I'm going to tell you an old story I remember my mom used to read to me. That was when my dad was alive."

Inuyasha told Kagome to follow him and led her. Only they no longer felt the distance. Kagome's mind was going full speed.

'_I'm youkai! It feels so good. I can't believe I'm running like this! My body feels different._'

Inuyasha interrupted her train of thought when he stopped suddenly.

"This is one of the springs I used to hide at."

"Wow, Inuyasha."

The spring was on the side of a large mountain. Probably the largest she'd seen in Japan. It was Mount. Fuji. Around the spring were several monkeys, chattering. And strangely she could understand. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and let her to the spring. He began getting undressed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome pulled off her top. Blushing slightly she finished undressing. She figured it wasn't anything he hadn't seen so she forced herself to stop blushing with a deep breath. Her long fluffy black tail began to unconsciously wrap around her front. Inuyasha grinned, his red stripes curving.

"Tell me your story."

Inuyasha walked forward and grabbed her hand. He led her toward the spring.

"Okay."

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the hot water and Inuyasha began his story. He told her about a lonely prince who was feared greatly. Then, the young girl, who was courageous enough to fight for her beliefs. He told her about how they met and how they, through all the trouble, fell in love. It was a long story of battles and of shared fears that they together learned to conquer. In the end the story was really about something that was nothing but everything they'd been through.

Kagome somehow during the story ended up under Inuyasha's arm cuddling him. She was content and she was happy even if she had to get used to her life again. She leaned up against him and said.

"Remember back at the hot spring?"

"Yeah."

"Well, do you think my family will freak when they see me? I mean us? Were so different know."

"Don't worry besides like I said we had a lot of plans to make."

"For?"

"Us.........I woulda marked you mine before, but you want to be married sooo, were getting married."

She smiled up at him placing the palm of her hand against his cheek. His eyes closed immediately and he purred, the deep rumble rising from his chest.

"When?"

"When you feel your ready."

"Well, let go home and tell the others, we have to get ready and clear things up. Cause, I think I'm ready."

She said smiling softly as she stood. He followed suit and stood.

"I love you Kagome."

She leaned up to kiss him softly.

"I love you too. Always, Inu-kun!"

So what'd you think? It took me forever but I think I know were I'm going now. Stay toned for the next chapter!

There should be at the least 3 to 5 more.

Much love thanks for waitin! Oh yes this chappie is dedicated to my biggest fans! Nisi and Becca! I WUV YOU!


	19. Going Home

Ramen Sake and Cheezepuffs

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, but Mitsuki, Katsuki and Akiko are mine, so bugger off!!! LOL

o

Kagome was sitting in the Goshinboku with Inuyasha. After a long day of explanations, Kagome just wanted to go home. She was tired and her work was finally finished. Mitsuki had even appeared to get Katsuki. With her husband! AND In the daylight!!! In the flesh!!! Sango wasn't too happy about parting so quickly with the sweet little creature, but Miroku assured her she would have her own pretty soon, and she'd never have to share. Except for with him of course. He even told her he would give her as many babies as she wanted. He waggled his eyebrows up and down. Sango just rolled her eyes and laughed.

But most of all, Kagome just wanted to be at home with her mother. She missed her mom and needed to tell her so many things. Two of which being that she wasn't just a plain old human girl anymore. Then the next being that she loved Inuyasha and was going to spend the rest of her life with him. Even if her mother already knew, she wanted her to know because she had said it. She was sure that nothing that happened-- with her falling through the well and all-- was definitely not a mistake!

"Kagome?"

"Yea, Inu-kun?"

"Ready to go home?"

"I can go?"

"Yes _we'll_ go, _because_ as of _now_ were courting."

Inuyasha said it slowly drawing out some of the words making them sound exaggerated. Kagome raised a brow, smiled and jumped out of the tree. She looked up at him smiling, and stuck out her tongue.

"Okay! Let's go slowpoke!"

"Feh! I bet I'll get there before you and have time to scare your grandpa off!"

"Ha whatever! See ya, Bye!"

With that Kagome was off and laughing. It felt so good to run, when out of nowhere, Kagome found herself on the ground with a small weight on her chest. When she got up she realized it was Shippo who could only slow her down, so she scooped him up and ran faster.

"What's wrong Shippo? Why are you crying?"

Kagome said breathing deeply. Pacing herself to speed up again.

"You're leaving me! You don't care about me!"

"What?"

Kagome stopped, she was aware that she would hear Inuyasha complaining that Shippo was ruining all the fun. But hey……… What could she do? If she felt maternal instincts before, than this feeling now was even worse! She felt as if she was abandoning her own baby. She could never do it. Kagome sat down with Shippo in her lap and sighed deeply.

"Shippo, I'm not leaving you. I just have to take care of some family business."

"But Kagome, you don't play with me anymore! You don't care!"

"Oh, Shippo! I _more_ than care. I love you, you're like my own little Kitsune."

Kagome hugged Shippo close. Shippo sniffled and rubbed his nose and eyes with his tiny fists.

"Really?"

"Of course Shippo! I wouldn't have allowed you to stay around for so long. You've been in my life for two years now it would be kind of hard to just take you out. Understand?"

"Are you staying there?"

"No Shippo. I've learned to live here, and I won't make poor Inuyasha get used to a whole different time. I think it was hard enough for him to adjust to the fifty years he missed. Besides I wouldn't and couldn't ever leave someone as cute as you behind!"

Kagome pushed Shippo's bangs away from his face.

"Can I go with you?"

Kagome pretended to think.

"Hmm……… Okay! But you have to promise me one thing."

Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha listening from a nearby tree. She stuck her tongue out, then smiled again for Shippo.

"Okay two things!"

"What?"

"One, is that you can't tease Inuyasha. Two, is that if I tell you to stay with Souta, Stay with Souta. It's for your own peace of mind. Okay?"

"Okay, I will! I promise I'll be good."

Shippo's head bobbled up and down, making his hair messier as he promised to be a good little kitsune. Kagome stood and called out for Inuyasha to come. Inuyasha jumped out the tree and walked over to them shaking his head.

"Ha. I knew you'd get all sappy for the brat."

Inuyasha flicked Shippo's ear lightly.

"Oww! You………"

Shippo looked up at Kagome and he frowned, he then huffed at Inuyasha. Kagome waved her finger at Inuyasha's nose menacingly.

"Inuyasha act your age! You know, It's a good thing I didn't take those beads off yet!"

"Hey I was just kidding- Aha! Did you just say _yet_?"

Inuyasha grinned at her.

"Oy! You're just lucky I don't 's' word you now!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out again, and let her hand fall to her side.

"Keep that up and I might bite you!"

Inuyasha grinned, his canine teeth showing.

"Inuyasha let's go!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out one last time and ran, holding Shippo to her. She knew Inuyasha just might try to bite her tongue playfully. She didn't think Shippo would appreciate that though.

"Hey! I'm gonna get you!"

Inuyasha ran after her. Catching up to her so he could run along side her. He flicked her ear and ran faster.

"I'll get you later Kagome when you're not expecting it! And, when the brat's not around!"

"Okay you do that!"

She winked at him and ran faster, jumped into the well and out again on the other side. She stood waiting for Inuyasha. He came out a second later and the three of them headed towards the house. Kagome's heart was pounding. She noticed she was back to her old self and Inuyasha was hanyou again. His cute ears were just begging to be rubbed, and she did just that. His ear twitched and he leaned into her hand.

"Weird, I guess we'll change back every time we come here, ne?"

"That's okay. Your Grandpa won't be so freaked."

Shippo being excited went straight for the door and to her mother. Inuyasha slipped his hand into Kagome's. Together they walked into the kitchen. Souta was getting a drink. He smiled when he turned to see her. Souta walked to Kagome and hugged her then greeted Inuyasha with a nod and a broad smile.

"Hi Gome!"

"Hey Souta! Can you take Shippo upstairs? I gotta talk to mom for a little while."

"Kay, sis! See ya in a bit, right?"

"Yea, in about 5 minutes. Then we can go out to eat with my accumulated allowance."

Kagome smiled at her mom, and Souta, a couple inches taller carried Shippo up on his shoulder upstairs.

"Hey Momma."

"Momma? Hmm, have something important to tell me, ne? You haven't called me that since that time you were riding your bike and Souta crashed into you."

"We, have something important to tell you."

Kagome's mother smiled and pushed some stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"I know. How bout I make some dinner and you tell me while you help? That way you can spend your money on things to take back with you."

"Okay."

Inuyasha sat at the table ready to talk and Kagome walked to the stairs.

"Hey, Souta!"

"Yea?"

"We're going to make dinner, so you can come down and watch TV, or you can stay upstairs and play some video games."

"Na, I'll go check my emails with Shippo."

"Alright."

Kagome walked to the refrigerator, opened the door and grabbed a couple veggies out. She closed the door and got a salad bowl and a knife out. Inuyasha watched her as she put the vegetables in the bowl, and how carefully she walked over with the knife in her hand and the bowl in the other. She put the things on the table and gestured for him to get up.

"You're going to help."

"With what?"

Kagome smiled as she walked to the sink.

"With the salad."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, and washed his hands mimicking Kagome's movements.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"We're getting……I'm going to stay with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled at the nervous girl who stood in front of him. She could beat him, bite him, and do a million things to him but she was till beautiful. So, he decided to help her out. His future mother-in-law looked at him directly. Her smile seemed to grow. Uhoh!

"Figures. I know Kagome like the back of my hand. I knew she loved you since the one night she came storming, ranting and crying about-"

Kagome rose half way out of her seat.

"Mom! Don't tell him about that!"

"Why not? You're going to marry him! He's going to know a lot of embarrassing things then!!!"

Kagome huffed and sat again.

"Fine! How about we start making plans."

Inuyasha stood. His ears pointing straight out in alarm.

"Plans!?"

"Ma!"

Well that's all folks!

SO how did you like it? I don't but I want to finish so I can start other things! In fact I don't even think I should add this chappie I wish I could just make a dumb epilogue! But I can t cause I want to write about how she feels….. opps too much detail! Ha, Anyways! I plan to put a lil comic relief in the next chappie, and it might go lime. But I'm almost done and want to finish this fic. It took me too long, and half of my readers must hate my guts for getting creative then letting them hang. Well gotta go! Happy Thanksgiving!


	20. Bubbly Again

Ramen, Sake and Cheezepuffs

Chapter 20

To all my truly dedicated readers. I appreciate that you all stick with me even when it takes me months to write a single chapter. This fiction was started 2 years ago and I'm still not finished! What a shame! Well, here goes. I'll try making this chappie longer. You all deserve it! Oh, and PS I think this is the last chappie. The more I keep adding the more disgusted I am with it! LOL! I can't stand disappointing reviewers.

Get over the whole 'out of character' thing. It's a fiction! It's gonna be weird! Gees! Oh, Hehe, one more little thing. There is a fic-challenge (Sake and a Movie) at the end. So pay attention.

Disclaimer: Cinderella aint mine. Stares at lawyer twiddling his thumbs and whistling. :P

"Fine! Then how about we start making plans?"

Inuyasha stood his ears pointing straight out in alarm.

"Plans?"

"Ma-a!"

Inuyasha flashed Kagome a worried-beyond-belief look. Kagome shook her head and smiled, as if to say 'Don't worry!'

"Mom, I really don't want to make this a big thing!"

"Why not? It's your wedding!"

"Kagome, I am not putting any weird clothes on. Feh! The shorts were bad enough!"

"See mom? The shorts were bad enough!"

"What shorts?"

"Those things she made us all wear when it got really hot!"

"Oh! So that's what all those swimming trunks were about last month, huh?"

"Yeah mom. Could you imagine they argued with me? Well I mean Inuyasha and Miroku. Shippo didn't seem to mind much, but then again he's like a nine year old, so I can see how well he conforms to the modern stuff. He's not stubborn like my _fiancé_! Hee! That sounds so cool!"

"It does, but husband sounds better! Well, I could imagine why poor Inuyasha is stubborn. He when from King of the Mori to '_SIT BOY_!' You really have to understand their styles don't allow them to dress to the weather."

"Feh! Tell me about it!"

Kagome sat at the table again. Inuyasha sat beside her. Kagome's mother across from them.

"Well mom, I really just wanted Grandpa to marry us."

"Oh my! I forgot about dad! I think he is going to miss you even more!"

"Why's that?"

"Hojo's remedies!"

Inuyasha huffed.

"Oh my future son-in-law is jealous! It's so cute!"

"Mom, stop making Inuyasha blush!"

Inuyasha stood.

"I DON'T BLUSH!"

"Yea, you do. You are right now!"

"Isn't it cute Kagome? He denies it too!"

"Hey! I wanna get married, wenches! _Not_ lectured on the shade of red I wear!"

Kagome sighed and let out a little squeal.

"Awww!"

"Feh!"

Kagome sat on her bed, next to an aggravated Inuyasha. He was laying his head against her pillows, all irritated.

"I can't believe that old man won't let you stay with me till that grad-jumacation thing!"

"So... it's okay if we stay here until my graduation? I mean, it won't be _that_ bad! It's just two more months. We can have Shippo stay back in the Sengoku Jidai. It'll be kinda like a honeymoon. Just you and me!"

"Yeah okay, but what's gonna happen when we gotta go to that ceremony thing?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEE, I love you so much!"

Kagome laid her head next to his. Then resting her arm across his chest.

"So what are we gonna do about your ears? _Dey are so Adowable!_"

"Feh!"

"Hmm, maybe you can wear a nice hat and go as my handsome fiance."

"There's that word again! What the heck is a fiance?"

"It means we're courting and are engaged to be married."

"Then aren't I already?"

"Yes, but a million people are going to be shocked. I mean, they think I'm dying. But hey, I got two more months. I'll pretend to have bounced back and I'm all better. Hee! Then I can tell them about what happened and how I met you while I was sick. How we went on a search for a medicine to cure me. Then once we found all the ingredients and I took it, you confessed your love. Hee hee. All my friends will be swooning!"

"Women!"

"I still think it's a good idea, and I can graduate with even better grades. It's all great I guess! I get to graduate and we will have _all_ the time for honey-mooning!"

Apparently Kagome was back to her bouncy, girly self. Inuyasha didn't mind. But, there was still one problem. Now what the hell was a Honeymoon? It sounded sweet cause the whole honey part, but he was still stumped. The thought went though his mind for a good three minutes till Kagome's hand was waving in front of his face.

"Hey! What world were you just in?"

"I was wondering what that word meant."

"What, honeymoon?"

"Yeah."

"It's when you go away for awhile to do all the things a married couple does. Like what we almost did at the springs."

"Hmm. Sounds interesting."

A/N: What you are about to read next is like a convo me and my friend Asha had! Kinda. It was funny cause were virgins. YES, I SAID IT! I'm a _virgin_ and proud of it! Woot! BWAHAHA! HAHA! Ahem. Sorry. On to the story. (Nisi, I said woot! HeeHeeHee)

Kagome leaned up on her elbow, and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. It left him wanting to kiss her again, but he didn't move. She sat up for what looked like her next speech. She was excited but seemed ready to ask a million questions.

"You know what freaks me out though?"

"What?"

"Let me put it this way... We'll go _past the point of no return_."

"Ha. What... Are you scared I'll bite?"

Inuyasha grinned trying to make her now serious face not so serious. Her eyebrows raised up and she shook her head with a smile crossing her lips.

"No, I'm expecting that. We are Youkai now, and you Mister will just _have_ to show everyone that I'm yours. Sango said so."

"Then. Whats the problem?"

"That you'll get to know me inch for inch, inside and out. Like literally. Thats weird. I mean I'm not worried. It's just gonna be weird."

"You won't think so when it happens."

"Hmm, I guess not."

A few weeks passed by and her 3 nutty friends met Inuyasha. They easily believed the story of Kagome's romantic sickness being cured. Inuyasha just went along and tried not to talk to the strange girls. Too many weird bubbly girls. As if Kagome were not happy enough on her own, she seemed to be bursting with pre-bridal-joy.

Just as Kagome's mother wanted, plans were made for their wedding. It would be at the shrine and only and her friends from the past, other than her mother, brother and grandfather would attend. Of course going home afterward till the next week when Kagome would come home a graduate.

During the week Kagome had happily tortured Inuyasha. First came the hairbrush then came the scissors and defrizzers. She had even succeeded in getting them to brush their teeth three times a day. She had happily went about his head snipping off about three or four inches. Inuyasha sat with his arms crossed. The last time he had seen his hair fall to the floor exactly like so, was when his father had it cut to be braided back. It was just before his mother died. Somehow Kagome had the same idea in mind. She was busy finishing the long braid when Shippo burst into the bathroom. He bounced up on to the edge of the tub.

"Hey, I'm ready!"

"Okay, I hope you mean for me to brush your hair!"

Shippo huffed.

"Oh no! I meant for us to get Keade, Sango, Miroku and Kirara!"

"Well, I never met a 53 year old who didn't like his hair brushed."

Kagome was finished braiding Inuyasha's hair. So she began to untie Shippo's hair. Shippo wrinkled his nose up. He didn't like having his hair brushed. In this, he was like Inuyasha, grunting and squirming everytime she pulled the brush down. She began the long job of taking out the knots in Shippo's hair. Which was made worse with his grunting and yelping.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Well if you would let me brush it more often or braid it, it wouldn't be so knotted."

"Ooo! No, I dun wanna."

When Kagome was finally done, they ate lunch of Ramen Noodles and steamed veggies. They then headed for the Bone Eaters Well. It was going to be awkward. Inuyasha was washed and pressed to Kagome's wishes. His long white hair trimmed and braided back. Shippo was fidgeting with his clothes. He was also washed and neatly pressed, with his hair pushed back in his usual ponytail, just knot free. As a few seconds passed in between time and space, Kagome could feel her body change, her tail growing, her nails thicking and her senses sharpening. It felt good, but once again, different. She looked over in time to see Inuyasha's elf ears and dark stripes appear. His white tail wrapping itself around him. She smiled at Shippo's faces. He thought the changes were freaky. Especially when his sweet Kagome changed.

When they got to Kaede's hut they found Sango outside making a soup. Sango's natural pregnancy was starting to show now. Even then it was barely noticeable at two months. Anyone who didn't know her would think she was just a little round from sweets. She saw Kagome approaching and got up from the small fire in front of the hut, calling out for Miroku and Kaede.

"Oh Kami! What did you do to them?"

"I've been washing them!"

Kagome laughed and hugged Sango. She rubbed her hand against Sango's rounding stomach.

"I see baby's growing!"

"Yes, she is."

"She?"

"Mitsuki told me before she left. They can smell the scent, so I asked. All youkai can, even you! But I guess you never thought of it."

"Really? It never occurred to me to try. I guess being human at home made me forget about my bodily changes here. I mean the whole tail thing is still weird for me."

Miroku came outside and stumbled when he saw the pair. Mostly Inuyasha's change in neatness. Kaede followed after Miroku, shaking her head over his clumsy fall.

"Ye, finally return to your home."

"Hello Kaede! I'm happy to be home!"

Shippo hopped on Sango's shoulder.

"Sango, when you have your baby, can I play with her? And Kirara too?"

Miroku smiled and answered for his fairly new wife.

"When she gets older, sure!"

"How long will that be?"

"About two years."

Inuyasha and Kagome left Shippo with Kirara and went for a run while their companions ate their lunch and rested. After their long run they stopped at the nearby spring to cool off. Kagome was first to strip out of her clothes and jump in. Inuyasha followed example and jumped in starting a water fight. To Kagome, this was just having fun and probably getting thrown in the water again. To Inuyasha, it was the perfect opportunity to steal a kiss from his soon to be mate. A few Kisses... Actually, a whole hour's worth of kisses. Inuyasha carried her out of the spring, her face was buried in the crook of his neck. He laid her on the grass and caught her lips in his own. They spent awhile locked at the lips in the grass. Just holding each other. Just resting.

Sango left Kirara at the hut, telling the little cat to take care of their home. As they headed towards the well they all chattered about the order they would go in. First, Kagome would jump with Shippo and Miroku, then she would return and Inuyasha would carry Sango. When Inuyasha took Sango, Kagome paused a few seconds and hopped in, holding Kaede's hand. Kaede was old and stubborn and refused to let Inuyasha return to carry her through. So Kagome stood her on the ledge and they jumped in together floating through time safely. They all stood inside the little well house in Kagome's time.

"Well we're here! I guess we should go inside then."

Shippo sniffed.

"Mmm! Kagome, whats your mom cooking?"

"I can't smell it yet. I'm a human again."

"I think I smell takoyaki! Yay!"

Sango smiled.

"Mmm, I remember the last time your mother made those for us. They were still hot. I think Inuyasha tried to run away with them that day!"

"Feh! I did not! I was only taking my share!"

Miroku laughed at Inuyasha. His white ears were beginning to turn pink.

"Your mother has quite a talent."

"Let's go! I smell rice and shrimp too!"

Shippo bounded out the well house door and headed straight for the kitchen. Kagome's mother saw the little kitsune approaching from a window, and opened the sliding door for the group. She wasn't finished cooking, so she sent them to Souta's and the guestroom to prepare.

The delicious smells were wafting throughout the house. Sango smelled food and being pregnant, she seemed to complain about being hungry the most, even more so than Shippo. Sango and Miroku would have the guestroom, and Inuyasha and Shippo would stay in Souta's room. Souta would stay with Grandpa in his room. Kaede would be sleeping with Kagome in her room. After getting the air-beds out and filled, they went downstairs to eat dinner.

The next morning was full of food, a hungry hanyou, and a bouncy bride. It seemed that Inuyasha would be fine anywhere there was food, especially ramen. Because, during the day he was constantly picking at ramen and miso soup. The miso was quickly becoming one of his favorites. The wedding was held in the back yard under the big tree. Buyo seemed to be specifically annoyed at this. Kagome for some while had not seen him. Buyo had become accustomed to hanging around the tree since Kagome had discovered the well's power. He didn't seem to mind that Kagome was away.

Inuyasha and Kagome were getting ready. Kagome was wearing a white satin evening gown. Her mother was pushing for wedding gown, but Kagome wouldn't let her mother go so far. But the shoes was another case. She found a perfect pair. She found her Cinderella shoes, a clear high-heeled shoe with sparkling rhinestones crossing the top diagonally in a perfect little line. Around each rhinestone were a pair of tiny silver leaf decals. Inuyasha basically found his normal clothing in black instead of his nomal red and decided he was going to wear that. Kagome saw him from her window as she was getting her finishing touches done.

Hair sprayed, shoes on, zipped up she was now ready to go to Inuyasha's side to be married. When she arrived in the back yard she found Shippo waiting.

"So, you're really getting married?"

Kagome smiled. She knew this was right. She could feel it every time she looked in Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Yes, I know it's right. I'm really happy."

"Then I am too."

Shippo followed her till he got to his chair. He figeted as Grandpa read from his little book. Buyo climbed on to the seat beside Shippo, temporarily distracting him as the couple ahead read their vows. He looked up from his seat to see two very happy people looking into eachothers eyes. When Grandpa made it official Inuyasha seemed to be relieved. He hadn't Kissed her all day and now he could kiss her and he would. Many, many times.

THE END

Hee hee! I'm done Finally! How did you like it? Was it good? Was it Corny? Please review. Cause if you do, I might even add a 2 years later epilogue. Sounds like a good deal right? But I want at least 8 reviews. Make it 12 and I'll be VERY PLEASED! HEE!

So I mentioned a challenge right? It'll be posted separately. SO look for 'The Sake And A Movie Challenge', It will be posted the same day as this so look out for it. I know if you like a good challenge, your gonna love this one! It gives you a chance to get really creative with romance and comedy or maybe even a little mystery. So please look for it! Don't forget to review!

WhiteTigerLilly


	21. The Awaited Epilogue

Ramen, Sake And Cheezepuffs

The Epilogue

A/N TWO YEARS LATER. And there will be lots of flash backs. not anything special but just taking up space, lol.

Sesshomaru was digging a grave. Jaken had died. He agitated Sesshomaru, so Sesshomaru had no intention of reviving him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Who are they?"

Sesshomaru looked over at the inu-youkai couple that was in the field ahead of them. The female was laying in the grass so that all that was visible was her rounded belly and the pink-tint polished clawed hand upon it. On her wrist she had some kind of ticking device. The male sitting next to her talking, his lips curling causing the stripes on his cheeks to curve slightly. Rin, now 12, watched as Sesshomaru sniffed the air. This couple smelled strangely like his hanyou brother and the miko-girl he mated. Sesshomaru sniffed again. It couldn't be them! Were the rumors true? They were youkai! (DA DAAA DUMMMMM)

"That is my brother!"

"Did you see his face?"

"It was hilarious! I guess he didn't believe we'd changed."

"Obvioulsy! That moron wouldn't believe it unless he saw it! He though I was weak! Feh!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and stuck her tongue out.

"Now what did I tell you about that? I told you I would bite you!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out again inviting a playful bite. Inuyasha bent forward to kiss her. He kissed her softly and placed his hand next to hers on her stomach. He could feel his son inside her. He was kicking.

"He's impatient like you were."

"Feh, I still am! He just wants to see his all powerful dad... And _I_ know when to stop myself."

"Ha! Yeah! Thats how this happened huh?"

Kagome pointed at the mark above her left collar bone. It was the color of her stripes.

"I'd do it all over again."

Kagome hit his shoulder.

"You could've warned me! I didn't know it was gonna happen like that!"

Kagome's memory ran before her. She could remember a wave washing over her then the sharp pain of his teeth breaking her skin. It was an instinct, somethng she herself was beginning to surrender to. That was the reason she was pregnant and almost ready to pop. Instinct. It drove her crazy. She would have waited in her time, modern time, to have a child. But she felt like her first cat Koko.(RIP: Coco the satan cat) She was in heat for what felt like forever. So she let go of human reasoning after a little over a year, and let her new inu-youkai instinct take over.

"Feh, you got me back pretty good! You clawed my back pretty well and all you had then were your human finger nails."

Kagome snapped out of her momentary thought and smiled.

"Yeah I did! Let's go get Shippo at Sango's! I'm sure he's driving her nuts to hold Tanijiro."

Tanijiro recently born, followed his sister Reiko closely. Miroku and Sango were either working, fighting, cooing at their babies, or making love. Which was why Sango was now pregnant with her third child. When Kagome wobbled close enough to the villiage She saw Shippo playing with Kirara in her larger form. The people of the village had gotten used to the youkai. The children even played games with the kitsune and cat demon. The little ones especially enjoyed petting Kirara in small form or occasionally riding her in her larger form.

Shippo sniffed and turned, smiling from ear to ear.

"Kagome is it time yet? Are we gonna go?"

Kagome smiled it was her second year in the Feudal Era and once every year, she opened the seal on the well for a week. It was almost time to visit home. Her mother would be surprised. Not because she was coming home, but because she had finally gave in to Inuyasha's desire to have a pup of their own.

"We'll go tommorrow."

Kagome once again found herself looking at the excited kitsune with a distant smile. She was floating off to memory land, where she often spent time during her pregnancy. Her mom would be all squeals and ask every question she could think of. Including the ones that made her blush. Those were questions she didn't mind when she was one on one with her mom but when she visited home everyone wanted to be there at all times. She sat against a wall of the hut on a pillow. Her back was beginning to ache.

She looked at Inuyasha and that memory flooded her mind as Reiko began babbling for Sango's attention. It started the day she was walking around with Keade. The old miko was going blind in her old age. Inuyasha joined them. They walked Keade around the villiage when one of the villiages young men ran out of his hut. He was bright eyed and bounding from door to door of his friends huts. He was announcing the birth of his first son. That was when all of the questions about having a pup began. They had only been married for 11 months and he wanted a baby! Kagome openly told him she thought it was too soon, but eventually after the birth of Miroku's son Tanijiro, she wanted one all her own.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha sat beside her.

"Mm-hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Babies and being tired. I'm tired!"

"Maybe you should get to bed early."

Kagome tried to stand. Then poked Inuyasha to help her.

"Yea, oof! I dunno how Sango does it! I'm youkai and these last few weeks are exausting!"

"You'll get used to it!"

He grinned with an eyebrow raised.Kagome looked at him warily.

"This..."

She said pointing to her large belly.

"...wont happen again for a looooong time!"

Inuyasha grinned.

"Yea okay, you say that now. Lets get you home."

Inuyasha and Kagome called for Shippo, and wished Miroku's family a good night. Kagome walked quickly as she could, she was tired and tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Kagome was human again, Inuyasha a hanyou. He grimaced. It was noon. So she could smell food. She was hungry and the little body inside her was squirming. Inuyasha helped her out the well. Shippo was already at the door ready to play whatever new video game Souta had bought.

"Ick, Oy! Now I know why you didn't like being human."

Kagome smoothed her shirt feeling drained of energy. She wasn't ready for what was about to happen. Meaning the questions were going to make her sleepy. And she was already ready to sleep. Her body felt different. It was shifting to some degree, in preparation.

After many questions and hugs, Kagome was ready to eat. She was more anxious than Inuyasha to dig into a bowl of chicken and vegetable soup, and steamed rice. The steamed rice smelled so good and the flavor filled scent wafting off the soup only made it more appealing to Kagome's senses. The little pup inside her kicked setting off a contraction causing her eyebrows to knit together momentarily. Inuyasha looked at her questioningly and she dismissed the look with a smile.

Kagome was starting to feel full when her mother asked if she and Inuyasha wanted a small bowl of ice cream. Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha of course said yes. He had enjoyed the Mint Chocolate Chip he had been given the last time they had stopped by.

"Mama, I think I want to go to bed. I feel so tired."

Inuyasha stood, he could plainly see she was ready to pass out on her bed.

"Ok, Go ahead and rest. you'll need it! You never turn down ice cream!"

"Ma... I'm just too tired!"

"Okay Kagome."

Her mother smiled and shook her head. Inuyasha helped Kagome up the stairs she seemed more frail as a human then in her youkai form. She really didn't need his help in her youkai form, but she enjoyed the feeling of safety that came when he was so watchful of her. He'd become very capable of showing his love for her. He was even becoming kind to the kitsune she had adopted like her son. He'd even become a fatherly figure to him. Showing Shippo to fight with a small sword and hunt small animals. She grinned at the thought as she got into her room. It still looked the same except the fact that there wastwo little grey kittens sleeping on her pillow. Buyo had met a little friend. Buyo jumped onto the bed.

Kagome smiled and rubbed his ears then picked up one of the small kittens. She looked at the kitten then hugged it.

"I'm gonna have a baby really soon too."

"Yea, soon."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead and helped her into bed. She smiled and dosed off into a memory.

"Inuyasha?"

"I think I'm ready for a baby."

Inuyasha grinned. Kagome grinned back.

Kagome slept awhile and woke up to take a walk. She came home soon after leaving because her contractions had become more intense. Then apon arriving at her house her water broke.

Seven Years Later...

"Daddy?"

Inuyasha's eldest son called.

"Yea?"

"Why is mommy crazy?"

Inuyasha chuckled, sitting with his six and five year old sons in the Goshinboku. Shippo picking at his tail.

"Mommy is not crazy. She's just getting ready for her first girl pup."

"Daddy?"

His younger son tilted his head questioningly.

"Is that why that pup smells like mommy?"

"Yes."

His sons looked at each other then at him. Shippo stopped picking at his tail and began listening.

"Daddy? Where do puppies come from?"

They asked in unison. Inuyasha's stripes curled. Shippo's jaw dropped and his expression was priceless.

"Keh! Ask mommy!"


End file.
